


How Rivalry Changes

by Happy_Cloud



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, aquadot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cloud/pseuds/Happy_Cloud
Summary: Aquamarine is relatively happy when she gets assigned an off Homeworld mission to the soon to be destroyed planet Earth. She's just surprised when she meets her old rival, who she was sure was dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332089) by [becky69lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky69lu/pseuds/becky69lu). 



Aquamarine fell into her new routine, and if she was being honest it was _boring._

After a while the assignments that she received started to blur together and even her off Homeworld missions were dull and uninteresting. Not to mention most of the gems that she worked with were annoying or inept. Sometimes _both._

Most of the time she wished that she could just do things by herself. It’d be easier and more efficient and not nearly as painful. “These gems wouldn’t even be good at terminating themselves,” Aquamarine mumbled.    

Honestly, the only two competent gems that she had ever had the pleasure of being around were the Topaz fusion and 5XG. Aquamarine frowned and shook her head to try to rid herself of the thought of her old rival. Of the gem she used to talk to and tease for centuries until she didn’t come back from her mission to Earth and is most likely either shattered or about to be blown up when the cluster emerges.

She felt a small pain in her chest and she huffed to herself and tried to focus on the assignments that were in front of her on her holo screens.

“Is this a bad time?” said a small voice.

“What do you want?” Aquamarine said almost sharply at the pearl who was cowering before her.

“My master is looking for your audience,” the pearl said looking down at the ground.

“Thank you,” Aquamarine said with a strained smile. She knew that she was pushing the line with her fake niceness, but lately she was starting to care less and hate everyone around her more. Besides, this pearl had one of those meek little personalities that she couldn’t stand about other gems. In her opinion, that type of mindset made a gem worthless not matter what type they are. 

She phased her screens away and made her way to her superior flying at a fast yet respectable pace. Most of her other co-workers avoided eye contact or even looking in her direction as she flew by due to her usual bad moods and rank. When Aquamarine got to her supervisor’s office she landed in the chair that was in front of her desk and sat cross legged with professionalism and poise.   

Her adviser didn’t acknowledge her immediately because she was preoccupied with a multitude of screens floating in the air and on her desk. The gem in front of her looked like she was constantly showered with multiple high level assignments that caused a high level of stress. After a minute she realized that Aquamarine sat down in front of her and turned most of the many screens off save for two.

“Glad you made it here so fast,” her superior said still looking at the two screens.

“Of course,” Aquamarine said with confidence.

“Well, just one of the reasons why I want to give you this specific mission,” her superior said. Then the two screens made there way in front of Aquamarine. “You see, Yellow Diamond demands some humans from Earth before the Cluster emerges.”

Aquamarine scrolled through the details on the first file and nodded in confirmation. Then she turned her attention to the other screen and her chest had the same jolt of pain in it from before. There on the screen was 5XG and it looked like it was a video log.

“Here is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG’s last report she sent in and it gives the gives of various humans that she obtained from another human designated as ‘the Steven’.” Then they sat and watched the video and it made Aquamarine’s chest ache more because it was the first time she had seen and heard 5XG in quite some time.

“Your task is to collect all of the humans on that list. I’ve assigned you that Topaz you seem to favor and the rest is in the reports that I am sending you. You two leave in two days. Finish all of your work and you will not be assigned anymore until you get back from your mission. Understood?” her superior asked.

“Why, of course,” Aquamarine said with a rare genuine smile.  

Her superior gave also gave her a smile, “Good. Complete a mission of this caliber and you may have a promotion on the way, Aquamarine. Dismissed.” Then her superior brought her many screens back up and went back to her own work. 

Aquamarine flew out of the office at a slightly faster speed then she should have and let out a dark giggle that she was holding in that whole time. “My, this may be interesting.”

Her smile grew bigger at all of the possibilities this mission would present to her from the promotion to seeing the planet Earth before it exploded, and perhaps find the thing that ended her rival.  


Meanwhile sometime on Earth…

Steven’s Uncle Andy was at the barn and everyone was having a fun time with the big meal that they created. They were all talking and telling stories with each other laughing at things only aliens and family can laugh at when Amethyst decided to go in the barn and came out holding something above her head.

“Hey Peridot, look what I got!” Amethyst shouted.

Peridot turned away from her conversation with Lapis and immediately paled, “Amethyst! Put that down!” She had the last of Peridot’s limb enhancers in her hands and was waving it around teasingly.

“Gonna have to catch me first, P-dot!” Amethyst laughed as she started running the opposite direction.

How she managed to find it so quickly Peridot didn’t know because she specifically hid it away so Lapis wouldn’t see it. She got up and chased Amethyst around her property while the quartz laughed and messed with the settings on her old foot.

She tackled the laughing quartz as her foot started to play a message from what seemed like a long time ago. Peridot almost froze when it began to recite the conversation that she had with her old rival.

Peridot was half listening to the one sided playback and to Amethyst’s teasing, “Oooo, Peridot you have a secret love interest that we didn’t know about?”

“No! It’s just an old recording. Now give it back to me!” Peridot yelled. At this point they were both standing up again and Amethyst outstretched her arm so her hand was pressed onto Peridot’s forehead while the small gem tried to run at her.

Soon the message ended and Amethyst tried pushing more buttons, “I wonder what else I can find at this thing.” After a few more buttons the limb enhancer started making a repeated beeping noise. “Uh, Peri, I think something’s wrong with your old foot.”

Peridot finally stopped running in place and looked up with a scared expression, “You managed to hit the self destruct sequence!”

Amethyst’s face contorted into a surprised expression and she threw it high in the air and soon it was consumed by fire and black smoke. Many small bits of what was once Peridot’s foot showered down on them.

“Geez Peridot, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would do that,” Amethyst said apologetically.

Peridot gave her a strained smile, “It’s okay, Amethyst. It was just taking up space anyway.”

They returned to the table whose occupants were watching the whole thing with mild amusement and interest and they all slowly melted back into previous conversations.  

Most of them forgot what happened soon after, but not Peridot. As she was laughing and interacting with the group she felt joy and belonging, but she still felt a little persistent pain in her chest from the last bit of her old life, and rival being ripped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, been itching to write this for a while. If the original author does not approve of this I’ll take it down and if they are okay with it then updates will be slow. This is just a side fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, this was the first mission that Aquamarine received in a while that was mildly interesting. First, her and Topaz went around and captured most of the humans on her list and soon the last human they needed to collect was one designated as My Dad. It was adorable how one of the humans thought he could sneak up on them and save his friends. The reactions of the human and the three gems were to be shattered for they were that funny, especially when Aquamarine told the Steven he was the one who gave them the list of humans.

Though, it was honestly a little sad when the other three gems started to attack them, they actually thought they could defeat her. They thought that a pearl, a cheap fusion, and an off color could hold their own against an experienced gem as herself and Topaz.  Their faces when she said that the humans didn’t need to be alive however, were worth the whole trip alone. Aquamarine addressed them in a condescending voice, “I just think if you care about your friends-”

“STEVEN!” called out an obnoxious, but familiar voice that interrupted her. The voice’s owner came into view shortly, “There you are! You guys should have told me you were going to Funland it would have saved me the trouble of tracking your phone...” The green gem froze when she saw the other gems. “Aquamarine?” the Peridot said somewhat hesitantly stepping in front of Steven and the other gems. 

Aquamarine stared at her with a surprised small frown in rigid silence. The Peridot seemed to know her and had the same gem placement as her old rival who was tragically lost on this very planet, but she seemed so...different. “5XG?” she asked looking her up and down.

Peridot broke out into a huge grin, “It’s very nice to see you again! What brings you to Earth?”

“Peridot get away from her! Don’t you see the captured humans in the Topaz?!” Pearl yelled from behind.  

Pearl was promptly ignored by both gems as Aquamarine flew over to her and circled around her a couple times. While she did this she gently nudged Peridot forward so she was closer to her and Topaz. “I’m here for a mission,” She answered flatly, “What did _they_ do to you?” Her dark cheerfulness from before was gone, replaced by a steady stream of anger that was rising from her form. It was an odd little feeling that swept through her while observing 5XG’s limbless form, something she had never seen before on Homeworld.

“What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me,” Peridot said tilting her head.

“Your limb enhancers! Your tone and expressions! And obviously your self preservation!” Aquamarine yelled with genuine anger. “No wonder you didn’t receive any of my calls,” she said a second later and significantly quieter.  

Peridot gave her an apologetic smile, “There is nothing wrong with me! I’ve just spent my time with the them and appreciating the Earth.” At the mention of them the rogue gems tensed up and got into a more rigid fighting stance.

Aquamarine just looked at her old rival, who had sparkles in her eyes, with a form of disgust and pity, “There is definitely something wrong with you.” As she said this she used her wand to pick up Peridot and floated her over to Topaz’s waiting hands.

“PERIDOT!” All of the gems and human yelled.

“Aqua, what are you doing? I want to stay here!” Peridot yelled. She struggled in Topaz’s grip until Topaz started squeezing her slightly and covered her mouth so her yells and screams were muffled.

“Don’t worry 5XG, when we get back to Homeworld you can offer up any information you have and I’m sure they’ll let you go back to your position,” Aquamarine said with a giddy smile. Then she turned her attention to the other gems and her smile turned malevolent, “Now, where were we? Oh right, I was saying that no one told us that these humans needed to be _alive_.”

Aquamarine’s day only got better when the Steven gave herself up after telling them that she was actually _the_ Rose Quartz, in a different form after she beat a four gem fusion. She could almost feel the promotion and praise that she would receive when she got back to Homeworld.

Now on the ship it was just her, Topaz, Rose Quartz, a human, and 5XG. Instead of leaving 5XG with Topaz and the prisoners, she took her up to the control panel with her. Perhaps when she was promoted her new higher ups would allow 5XG to be part of her team. Aquamarine smiled at the thought of being her superior, having her around all the time.

“Why are you smiling so much?” Peridot asked quietly.

Aquamarine turned away from her screen, “Why aren’t you smiling? You’re going home.”

The green gem curled up into a ball, holding her legs with her arms, “You just took me away from my home. Why would I smile when I’m going to be shattered when I get back to Homeworld anyway?”

Aquamarine frowned when she saw wetness in 5XG’s eyes, “Your home is on Homeworld and I’m due for a promotion when we get back. I’ll make sure that you get a good Zircon.” She was expecting some kind of reaction from her rival. Maybe a come back, a look of envy, or admiration, perhaps even a thank you, but she still looked distraught and barely holding together.

And then she actually started sobbing.

She couldn’t report to the Diamonds with her old rival sitting on the floor crying. “What are you crying about? I just told you everything was going to be fine,” Aquamarine said with slight annoyance.

“It’s not! I’m going to die for all of my crimes and I’ll never see my house or my friends again! I didn’t even get to say goodbye…”

“Your friends? Those gems were your friends?! 5XG, they are rebels who pose a threat to the Authority.” Aquamarine flew in front of Peridot and began to inspect her gem closely. “I don’t understand, you have no noticeable divots, scratches, or chips.”

“That’s because there is nothing wrong with me! And don’t talk about them like that!” Peridot yelled at her.

Aquamarine flew back slightly. “So that’s what gets a rise out of you, huh? Insulting some traitors who aren’t even worth your time?”

Peridot gave her a strong look, “They are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Really? Why’s that?” Aquamarine asked with a sneer. Though, she was sure some sincerity made its way into her voice from 5XG’s facial reaction to her question.

“They gave me a home, entertainment, and friendship. Imagine, I’m a peridot and I own things! On Earth I own things and choose what I want to do with my time!”

 _Now_ Aquamarine was intrigued, “What do you do with your time if you have no direct objectives?”

“Anything I want! I make art, learn about Earth, and sometimes I help the Crystal Gems when they do things!” 5XG looked so happy while she recalled the things that she’s done on Earth. Much happier than Aquamarine had ever seen her filing reports, anyway.

She was about to reply when their attention was turned to Topaz and the prisoners at the other end of the ship with an opened escape pod. “What are you doing?” Aquamarine asked her slowly and menacingly.

“I can explain. They had this whole heart felt thing and you just missed it,” Topaz told her hastily.

Aquamarine pulled the bow off her head and made it into her want to pick up the escape pod in anger. Her favorite Topaz just decided to defy her and the whole Diamond authority over these worthless organic lifeforms just like 5XG.

“Aqua wait!” 5XG yelled from behind her. “What if we all just go back to Earth?”

“What if we all just go back to Earth? We’ll all be shattered then! That’s what will happen. I’m not going to let you or Topaz stand in the way of my promotion!” Aquamarine raised her hand and picked up the escape pod.

“Why do you even want it? I know you, you hate almost everyone, and you’ll be happy with being a manager for a little while, but eventually you’ll get bored and hate that too. Why not go to Earth?” Peridot argued.

“Because I don’t want to give up all of my hard work for this! What I don’t understand is why you got tangled in this. I know you and you-you’re better than THIS!” Aquamarine yelled.

“No I’m not,” Peridot stated plainly. She looked up to Aquamarine with no fear in her eyes, “You can go back to Homeworld and have us all shattered and go along with the life that you hate. Or if you come to Earth, and have a chance to actually be happy.”

Aquamarine looked down at Peridot’s smiling hopeful face with slight anger and annoyance, but soon it melted away to a light frown. Before when they were together Peridot, like most gems, didn’t smile often and was constantly nervous and twitchy. Now, however, she smiled almost constantly and didn’t seem as shaky as before. She turned her attention to Topaz, “What do you think?”

“Me?” Topaz asked looking up in surprise.

Aquamarine rolled her eyes, “Yes, you. If I’m taking this ship back to Earth then you should get a say in it before I ruin your life too.”

Topaz looked like she was about to cry and said, “I want to go to Earth and be happy.”

“Help me up at the control panel, 5XG.” Aquamarine gave a frustrated sigh when she turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! If anyone has any suggestions or things you want to see them do, I'm open to it. This story has a very loose almost nonexistent outline and I could probably work anything into it.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for them to land back on Earth, more specifically on the beach next to the Temple. The Crystal Gems ran outside in battle positions as the ship powered down and opened its door. When the door opened they saw Steven, Lars, and Topaz who all looked excited and relieved to varying degrees step out. “Hi guys, we’re back!” Steven yelled.

“Steven!” they all yelled back.

He ran down the ramp and into the arms of his awaiting family while Topaz and Lars walked behind him. “What happened?” Pearl asked in a upset tone.

“Ya Steven, did you convert those gems to come to our side?” Amethyst asked.

“Hardly,” came a snide voice from above. Aquamarine came out of the shadowy doorway looking just as menacing as ever. “As if someone like Rose Quartz could ever convince me to become traitors like _you .”_

The Crystal Gems pushed Steven behind them and got back into their fighting positions. Garnet was about to say something when Peridot ran up to Aquamarine, grabbed her hand, and started running down the platform. “Come on Aqua, I have so many things to show you!” she shouted as she dragged a wide eyed Aquamarine through the air.  

Peridot finally halted when they got in front of the Crystal Gems who now had looks ranging from curiosity to confusion on their faces. “Everybody, this is Topaz and Aquamarine, and they decided to come stay on Earth with us,” Steven said introducing the new gems.

“What, you guys suddenly had a change of heart about trying to report us to your rock god and destroying us?” Amethyst asked.

This time Topaz spoke up, “Well, Topaz heard the human’s speech of affection and we thought that it would be great to be like them. So open and honest with each other without fear.”

Garnet smiled and lowered her gauntlets, “It’ll be nice to have another fusion around.”

Amethyst let her weapon dissipate too following Garnet’s lead. Pearl pointed her spear at Aquamarine, “What about you?”

Aquamarine was busy observing everyone and everything she could while being slightly disappointed that Peridot had let go of her hand. “Oh, 5XG brought up that being here on Earth may be more interesting than anything I could possibly be assigned back there.”

Pearl lowered her spear and raised a brow, “So you decided to betray your own race and go up against one of the strongest forces in the universe because you were board?”

“What, did you think I would do it because I suddenly had a moral epiphany and decided my whole world view was wrong or something?” Aquamarine said with an eye roll.

At that Pearl put her own weapon back in her gem and reluctantly welcomed the three new gems to the planet. Everyone stood in an awkward silence for a moment, “Sooooo, what do we do now?” Amethyst asked.

“Steven, can you escort Lars home? I’m sure that Sadie and his parents are worried about him. We’ll stay here and figure out what to do with our new guests,” Garnet said.

“You’re right. Oh! I should probably call Connie to tell her that we’re okay. C’mon Lars,” Steven said and he and Lars left.

“Now, we need to figure out where you’ll be staying and what you’ll want to do here on Earth-,” Garnet started.

“We’ll live on the ship. I’m sure you won’t mind that we’ve parked it here in case you want to keep an eye on us. As for what we do, I’m going to see why 5XG likes this mud ball so much,” Aquamarine said interrupting Garnet.

“And Topaz?”

Aquamarine waved her hand, “She can do what she wants. From the interactions between you three, I concluded that you don’t have much of a social structure here. I’m not her commander anymore, am I?”

Topaz looked extremely happy the other gem’s dismissal and at that Garnet nodded which Peridot took as an okay to grab Aquamarine’s hand and drag her off to the warp pad. “You’ll love it here! Everything’s always changing and I have so many stories to tell you!”

Peridot babbled on and once their faces were out of view Aquamarine allowed herself to watch the other gem with a small smile. They went to a warp pad and teleported to a place that looked mostly uninhabited save for a small building in the distance.  

“I’ve done so many amazing things like stop the cluster, fight corrupted gems, and learned about a hidden power that I’ve had all along! I can’t wait for you to be apart of our next adventure.”

 _“You_ actually stopped the cluster?” Aquamarine asked managing to conceal her shock with her usual condescending tone.

Peridot gave her a stupid shale eating grin, “Yes! Does it actually surprise you that someone as great as me could do it?”

Aquamarine simply raised a brow. She may slightly more than tolerate 5XG and think she is an expert technician, but she couldn’t believe that the (now) small green gem could accomplish such a thing.

After a moment Peridot deflated slightly, “Well, Steven and I stopped the cluster, and of course the other Crystal Gems helped us out too. But I did a lot of the engineering, so it still counts as saving the day.”

The smile came back to Aquamarine’s face when she heard Peridot’s confident tone because that’s the the 5XG that she remembers. “I would say that is quite an accomplishment,” she said in an almost teasing tone.

“I know! What have you been up to since the last time we spoke?” Peridot asked. She looked up to Aqua with complete interest.

“I’ve been in the normal routine, you know completing assignments and filling out reports,” Aquamarine replied waving her hand in dismissal. As if any boring task that she did could compare to the events that 5XG went through by the way she’s been making everything sound.

“Did you go off planet?”

“A few times, but the experiences were ruined either by the gems I was working with or the planet was just uninteresting. Like, once I was put on a planet that was completely liquid mercury. It was dreadful.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Aqua. You didn’t seem annoyed working with Topaz,” Peridot pointed out.

“She’s one of the only gems that are okay to work with,” Aquamarine responded. Now they were close enough for her to see that the structure was red and had a slanted roof. Another large red structure looked to be jammed into it and supplying water to a pond. Other things were sticking out of it and around it making the place look like a mess. “This is where you reside now?”

“Yes! What do you think?” Peridot asked this with stars in her eyes.

She glanced at it once more, “It looks like a shelter some off colors would put together or something.”

If Peridot was hurt by the comment she didn’t let it show because she was just as excited as before. “You’ll like it more when I show you the inside. Oh! I’ll have to ask Lapis first though, she’s kinda...rough with new gems.”

Aquamarine stopped, “Why would you need to ask a Lapis Lazuli? From what I’ve gathered you only have a loose hierarchy here.”

“That’s because we live together, and the last time we showed a new gem our home-” Peridot was cut off by an incessant barking noise produced by an orange _thing_ that was running towards them.

“I’ll take care of this,” Aquamarine said as she grabbed her bow and made it into her wand.

“NO!” Peridot yelled grabbing her arm. “That’s Pumpkin! Steven made her for Lapis and I. She’s not a threat."

Then the little orange thing tackled a laughing Peridot and licked her excitedly.  When the little pumpkin was done with the green gem it turned its yellow eyes over to the floating Aquamarine. The little creature circled under her happily and sometimes jumped up to try to reach her which caused Aquamarine to fly a little higher.

“Aw, Aqua, she’s not going to hurt you!”

“Peridot is that you?” A tall, thin, blue gem poked her head out of the barn. “What happened you’ve been gone for-who’s this?” Her blue eyes narrowed and Aquamarine noticed that the water level in the small pond got higher.

“This is-”

“I’m Aquamarine,” she interrupted flying over to Lapis.

Lapis’ eyes widened and summoned a water hand from the pond which caused Aquamarine to point her wand at the other blue gem.

“Aquamarine stop! You shouldn’t do that with gems you just met,” Peridot chastised.

Aquamarine gave her an angry confused expression, “You’re yelling at me? She’s the one who summoned her weapon first.”

“No matter,” Peridot dismissed. “Lapis, this is Aquamarine she came down to take some humans to Homeworld, but I helped her see the error of her ways. So now her and anther gem that came with her are going to stay on Earth now,” Peridot surmised with an excited smile.

The Lazuli stared at Peridot for a moment with no noticeable expression on her face. The long pause caused Aquamarine to tense and Peridot’s smile to become less excited and more nervous. “Peridot, can I talk to you in the barn for a moment?”

“Of course, Lapis.”

It was obvious that Aquamarine wasn’t invited so she floated a little ways away and watched the little pumpkin follow her masters back inside. “What makes that Lazuli so special that 5XG would take her side,” Aquamarine grumbled to herself. She kept mumbling to herself until she started to hear voices raise and become angry from the inside of the barn. It didn’t take long for the pumpkin to run out of the barn and try to hide under Aquamarine.  

Lapis and Peridot were talking in angry hushed tones that kept getting more heated with Peridot defending Aqua as her old friend, but Lapis pointing out that she is an enemy. “I am not having another RUBY!”

“She’s not! She’s much better than Navy, and I know that she wouldn’t betray us like she did!” Peridot defended.

“Whatever. Just don’t bring her in here.”

With that Peridot exited the barn with a tired expression until she saw Aquamarine and put on a happier one. “You may not be able to see the barn, but let’s just walk around and talk for a little bit while the planet surrounds us.” She started walking into a field of tall plants in a row with the little pumpkin following in tow.  

Aquamarine flew just behind her and glanced back at the barn and frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this story for I now have a small outline prepared. However, this is just a side thing and it will probably not get regular updates until I finish with my main story.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquamarine followed Peridot through the plants and noticed how she almost blended in with the foliage around them. “What are these and why do we need to walk through them?”

“These are called corn stalks and they will eventually produce corn. Lapis and I were getting lonely out here by ourselves, so we researched what humans did on a farm--which is what this area is designated as--on my tablet--which is comparable to a holo screen--and the results came back with growing things. And being a professional kindergartener I knew that I could grow anything that humans can.”

“When do they emerge?” Aquamarine said poking one with her wand. It swayed abit and Aquamarine backed up as it came back towards her.

“It could take anywhere from a week to two depending on when each sprouted,” Peridot replied examining the plants.

“This seems rather inefficient.” They went around to a couple of the stalks and 5XG pointed out the part that would actually produce something useful. Aquamarine let her babble on about corn and it’s varying uses for a while after observing how relaxed it made her. Facts about how it is yellow on the inside once you rip off the green part and that the plant (and most) change to brown once it starts to shrivel and die. 

Peridot continued with her monologue, “Interestingly enough the humans don’t primarily use it in its solid form, but in a liquid one called corn syrup. They put it into almost everything that they consume.” 

Apparently, one of the most widespread uses for corn is for consumed by the humans for energy because their forms could not sustain themselves otherwise. “Like harvesting gems to recycle them? By the way the Steven was acting in concerns to the rest of the humans, I would have thought their species was above cannibalism. Interesting.”    


5XG looked up from the latest examined corn quickly and filled with nervousness, “No, no, no. The corn and humans are completely different. Just because they are organic doesn’t mean they are exactly the same. It’s complicated.”

“Really?” Aquamarine snorted, “What about the noisy thing that is following us?”

Peridot gasped, “She’s not a thing! Like the corn she is designated as a vegetable, but Steven made her sentient.” She then knelt down to pat the top of the creature’s head which barked happily and licked the appendage it was presented with. 

“What makes some organic organisms sentient and others not?”

“A lot of things, I told you it’s complicated.”

“Organic life being complicated to the point where I couldn’t understand it? Do you think I’ve lost some capabilities since the last time I saw you? Hmm Peridot?” For the last part Aquamarine landed on Peridot’s shoulder so she could be closer to her ear. She saw Peridot’s face darken a shade and smiled. 

Stars, she missed those reactions.

After that comment Peridot hastily said that she never doubted Aqua’s capabilities for anything and they finally moved out of the corn. Aquamarine continued sitting on Peridot’s shoulder enjoying the way the other gem bobbed up and down as she walked and the sound of her babbling speech. Really, it had been too long since they had seen each other.

Peridot brought them to the other side of the cornfield where one lonely tree stood out from the field and sat down in the shade. Pumpkin started to chase some flying insects while they sat under the tree until Aquamarine felt the boredom creep through her form. “So, you and a Lapis Lazuli live in the same dwelling? How scandalous,” Aquamarine brought up. 

“No it’s not!” Peridot screeched “I lived there after Steven and I saved the Earth from the cluster and Lapis moved in after. She didn’t actually...like me at first, but I managed to charm her with my dazzling personality.”

Aquamarine tilted her head to read Peridot’s expression. It went from shocked to arrogant to sad and back to slight arrogance. An interesting mix of emotions in regards to the Peridot she used to know that never seemed to be sad, just angry, frustrated, or scared. It wasn’t the typical scared because of her superiors either, she was scared of the gem that was living with her. A mixture of sad and scared. The thought didn’t sit well.

“Umm, Aqua? You’ve been looking off-”

“I was just thinking. So, what is your relationship with the Lazuli like? I’ve noticed that the gems here like to fuse. Have you fused with her?” Aquamarine interrupted. 

The green gem’s face darkened to a color at least two shades deeper than before and her mouth contorted to a ‘w’ shape. “We just live together, make meep morps, and explore human culture. We-she...I don’t think that she can fuse anymore.”

Then Peridot launched into a story about how her mission ended with her escaping in a pod leaving the ship to crash along with her comrades and enemies. Resulting in the perfect Jasper fusing with the Lazuli to create something horrible: a malachite. 

“Do processed malachite usually come out with that description?” Aquamarine asked her. The questioned caused Peridot to divert from her story for a couple minutes.  _ Those _ types of gems weren’t made often because they were extremely volatile and it seemed that the monster those two gems created was no exception. 

Passion danced through the small gem’s eyes as she went through the incredibly difficult process of cultivating such a gem. Every once and awhile Aqua would interject a sentence or two, but then go back to watching her. It was almost as if Peridot went back to the confident tone she had when they had competed against each other on who could do the most work.          


“Anyway, the malachite those two made was completely unstable, but Lapis held them together for months. It’s amazing and terrifying at the same time. That she could be so strong.”

“She  _ is _ an era one Lapis Lazuli,” Aquamarine started patiently. A moment later she decided to go in for the shattering blow, “Have you ever been worried about her hurting you?”

Peridot reeled, “Of course not! Every time she gets frustrated she goes flying and comes back when she calms down.”

“Is that so?” Aquamarine asked toying slightly with her bow. “How about emotionally? I could hear you when you talked to her in the barn.”

“No, she doesn't do that either. The reason why we make things together is so we can cooperate and talk things out. Steven says communication is key to getting along, so that’s what we do to come to a compromise. That’s what happened in the barn.” 

“Really?” Aquamarine raised a brow. “You two yelling at each other, her shouting that I’m a  _ ruby _ of all things, and you sounding scared of her and backing down from her anger is considered compromise here?”

“Our compromise was letting you stay on the property, but not come into the barn. If I tell you what happened with the Ruby, then I think you would see it from her perspective,” Peridot shot back.

“The Peridot from before her Earth mission would have never taken that from a gem who she had rank over. What happened to you? It’s not just your lack of limbs that makes you different from before.”

“Rank doesn’t matter here and I think I am better than before! When I first got here, all of the Crystal Gems hated me, which is understandable considering I tried to destroy them, so I changed and became accepted into their group.”

“What did you need to give up for them to tolerate you?” Aquamarine challenged. “You’re not as bold and self-assured as you were before.”

“You mean condescending and arrogant?” Peridot said sitting similarly to how she did on the ship with her legs brought up to her chest. It made her look small.

At this time Pumpkin stopped running around and tried to nestle into Peridot’s side to comfort her. Aquamarine sighed and gently stated, “I think you were as perfect as a peridot could be before.”

Peridot looked up to her with a slightly more relaxed expression, but still looked upset. “And you don’t think I am now?”

Aquamarine scoffed, “Of course not. You’re almost the same as before. Just a little more timid.”

They sat in silence for a couple minutes and watched the sun dip below the horizon and spread pastels of pink and purple through the sky. “Aquamarine do you...like yourself?”

“What do you mean by that?” Aquamarine asked. On the outside she remained calm, but internally it felt as though she was hit by Blue Diamond’s mourning emotions. Gems who started to question their self worth never seemed to stick around for long.    


“Do you like your attitude and how others view you?” Peridot said absentmindedly petting a now snoozing Pumpkin.

“Yes,” she replied smirking. “I enjoyed how my inferiors would shrink when they saw my smile and how afraid I can make other gems with a fraction of my prowess. It amuses me greatly. But, I assume you don’t feel the same about yourself?”

“Sometimes.”

“Shouldn’t you bring that up to the Rose Quartz then? That you are unsatisfied with your position on this planet.”

“His name is Steven, and I don't want to bother him. He’s under a lot of pressure as it is and it’s not really his problem.”

“Isn’t she your friend? What about that Lazuli that you live with. Have you brought this up to her?”

“I don’t really want to bother her with my own problems. She’s been through a lot. Not only with the fusion, but she was a war prisoner that was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years. And then I come along and take her prisoner again,” Peridot mumbled into her legs.

“I hope this is the only time I’ll need to repeat myself to you, but you have to bring this up to her if you want her perception of you to change. Or if you don’t enjoy living with her, report that she’s made a mistake to your superior. That’s how I got rid of a couple of my co-workers.”

Peridot let out a loud frustrated huff, “It doesn’t work that way here. We’re all friends.”

“Oh my apologies, my summary from what I’ve heard from you today is that they used you to help save their planet after trapping you here, kept you as far away from them as possible,  _ and then _ forced you to live with a gem that until recently hated you. A gem who could still harbor negative feelings towards you. Have I pieced this all together?”

“You could phrase it better…”

“I suppose I have then.” Aquamarine rubbed her forehead in frustration. “I can’t believe that you convinced me to give up everything for this.” 

“Well, there is a lot of good things about Earth. I love watching it change I mean look up there,” Peridot said pointing to the sky. “The stars move and if you look closely you can see clouds and if enough clouds get together it rains water!”

“Ah, so you like this location, but not the gems who dwell here. I can agree, the gems who I worked with were my least pleasant part of Homeworld too.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. But, yes I love the aspects of Earth like the living flora and fauna. They are all so fascinating. I like observing the humans as well. Their cultures and habits are so varied it’s absolutely fascinating.”

“Do you want me to speak to Steven for you? I’m sure you could move somewhere else, perhaps closer to them if you asked.”

“No, I do like living out here with the plants and with Lapis. I just needed someone to talk to about this.” Peridot rose from her position and spread out her short limbs. “We should head back, the others might wonder where we are besides, I think I’m going to sleep tonight.”

Pumpkin yawned and jumped into Peridot’s awaiting arms to drop back into slumber. Aquamarine flew around her a few times to take in her form once more. Slouched, eyes dropped, and sluggish. “Sleep is doing nothing for hours so organics can regain energy. Why would you have to do it?” she asked as they started to make their way through the corn once more. 

“Lapis sleeps most nights, so I have nothing to do until she wakes up. I mess around on my tablet, but I’ve recently started to sleep for the night as well. Especially after a tiring day.”

“I make you tired?”

“Yeah, but in a good way. It was really nice just to be able to speak to someone familiar.” Pumpkin gave a little wine and Peridot looked down at her with affection, “Excuse me, someone who can talk back.” 

She still looked sad and rundown, but logically she shouldn’t be. Gems don’t really get tried. They don’t need to sleep. They don’t need to be so  _ organic _ . “You said you gained a new power?”

Peridot immediately perked up and launched into a story of how she discovered that she had metal powers and how she used them to defeat the perfect Jasper. “I felt a little bad that I stabbed her, but I saved my friends and it put me on the path to perfecting my powers. I can lift so many objects at once now!”

“Very impressive,” Aquamarine said with a small laugh. An actual laugh. Stars, her coworkers back on Homeworld hadn’t heard more than a sarcastic or dark chuckle from her since Peridot’s disappearance. 

It was nice to laugh again.

Before they knew it the two arrived at the warp pad. “I’ll walk you back to your ship,” Peridot said. She gently let Pumpkin down from her arms so the little creature could scurry into the dark building. Then they stepped onto the pad and consumed by a bright light transporting them inside the temple. 

The Crystal Gems and Topaz looked up at them as they entered with the former becoming slightly stiff as they eyed Aquamarine. Peridot waved to them silently and led Aquamarine outside to the entrance of her ship. “I guess Steven’s inside sleeping judging on how quiet they all were.”

“They all gave me challenging stares as if they thought I would disrupt their charge. I bet they’re still scared of me, as they should be,” Aquamarine finished darkly. 

“Nah, you’re just a little insect, and I don’t think you’re that scary,” Peridot said playfully. Then she engulfed Aquamarine in a quick hug before turning and running back to the warp pad. “See you tomorrow!” she yelled with a wave. 

Aquamarine watched her leave and fluttered into the ship which felt too large, empty, and quiet without anyone around. She flew in small circles as she started to review her day. It was an unbelievable relief to see Peridot and hear her nasally voice again, but some of the information gathered raised concerns.

The door of the ship sounded and Topaz walked through with a huge grin on her face, “Aquamarine! This place is so great it’s like nothing is in between Topaz anymore! You should speak to the rest of the gems in there! They have some really good ideas about how gems should live and what our purposes are.”

The blue gem continued to circle in the same area

“Aquamarine? Are you alright?” Topaz asked walking up to her. 

“I wonder if she will shrivel and turn brown too,” Aquamarine mumbled. She finally looked up, “Oh, hello Topaz. I didn’t hear you come in, how was your day?”

Topaz looked at her with a confused and worried expression. “It was good...would you like to talk about yours?”

“No, I think I’m going to spend the rest of the night up in the captain’s chair. Please don’t disturb me.” Aquamarine flew up to the control console and worked the rest of the night on disabling trackers and looking up any information she had on the gems who she now had to tolerate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o guess what's my new main fic! Hopefully from now on semi-regular updates for this.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ll see you later Aqua!” Peridot yelled as she started to run back to the warp. It was a similar image to the previous day and the week before to the month prior to that. As always, Aquamarine would give a small wave while carefully keeping her face blank until she disappeared from sight. Once back in the ship Topaz would recount her wonderful day with the other gems or whatever activity she happened to do that day.

Topaz had recently taken up the human action of sleeping that Peridot had mentioned before, so in a good show of comradery and respect Aquamarine stopped working while the other gem rested. Sometimes they would unfuse so they could cuddle in each other’s arms.

It looked comfortable, well _they_ looked comfortable with the other. When one would move and the other would hold her tight causing both to smile. The sight would make something squirm in Aquamarine’s form and cause her gaze to linger on the two and make her want to join them. Though, given a moment of thought she realized that they looked much too comfortable with each other and they would likely smother her.

Perhaps the activity with someone smaller would be applicable.

Hours of watching Topaz also left Aquamarine alone with her thoughts more often then she was used to. True, she could do anything that she pleased—the thought made her smile. As if she couldn’t before—but it’s not like she _wanted_ to do anything.

There were no reports to fill out, no missions to go on, and no gems to put down or make uncomfortable. The only thing that came to mind during these long nights was to fly around the planet and make observations on structures and lifeforms when the sky was dark. She never went very far, like crossing an overly large body of water.

She also preferred to stay close to the ground due to the lithosphere being far more alluring than the atmosphere. The only thing to see up there is an unimpressive light display that she had seen whenever she went off planet, besides at a certain elevation her wings started to frost. When she ended her lovely nightly flight at dawn Aquamarine groaned when she saw a purple mass leaning against the outside of the ship.

“Hey gurl,” the amethyst said with a lazy wave.

“Yes?”

“Geez.” She flipped her hair and looked away from the floating gem. “Peridot told me to tell you that she can’t hang out today because she’s busy with Lapis.”

Aquamarine forced her face to remain bored as she heard the news. “Understandable, thank you for the information.” Her voice came out harder than what she would have liked.

Amethyst turned back to her to examine her face. “You don’t need to act like you’re not disappointed.”

“I’m not,” Aquamarine asserted.

“All you do is spend time with Peridot and if we all hang out in a group you’re either glued to her side or hovering around her while staying far away from us as possible.”

“Why would I want to be around you gems? The pearl is a worthless servant, your second in command can’t successfully stop a three-gem offense, your leader is half organic, and you’re a half-baked quartz.” As she said this, Aquamarine’s voice sounded condescending, just the way she liked it.

The amethyst tried to play off the insult and did a remarkable job, but Aquamarine could see that her shoulders dropped and how her eyes shifted. “Those are some suspiciously close comments to the ones that Peridot first had when she came here. Ha. You two are more similar than I thought.”

“You’re wrong, we’re very different.”

“How would I know if you avoid me and I can’t get to know you?” Amethyst said.

Aquamarine tilted her head and squinted her eyes. A shattering statement if she’s ever heard one. The question is however, is if the amethyst is that intelligent or if one of the other gems told her what to say. “It was the garnet wasn’t it? I don’t believe that Steven would command you to speak to me and the garnet is part Sapphire and most likely had this conversation plotted out beforehand.”

“…wut?” Amethyst said with a confused expression.

Perhaps the amethyst had a lucky string of words then. “Do you have a point in continuing this dialogue or are you content with taking up mass outside my base?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to hang with me?”

Peridot had told her that the humans and--by extension Amethyst--had ways of expressing something but having a completely different meaning to what you would expect. She understood and accepted this to be fact but didn’t see the connection between companionship and dangling from somewhere. “So you can try to convince me to be on your side?”

“Everyone is busy today and I thought it would be nice to get to know the new gem who lives next to me. Geez girl, not everyone has to have a motive.”

Aquamarine only stared at her.

“Sooooo, do you want to go out or not?”

Well, today she had no Peridot and Topaz would awake soon and refuse. She could work on the ship, but instead she flew next to the purple gem, keeping a respectable distance between them. “Lead the way.”

Amethyst let her face slide into a sly grin and started walking away from the beach. It didn’t take them long to get to the human structures, which looked startlingly different during the day. During the night everything was still and quiet, but in the light the motion--even if it was only a couple humans--almost reminded her of Homeworld. “Ya might want to keep it grounded if you don’t want people to stare at you.”

“Why would I care if a bunch of _humans_ stare at me?” Aquamarine asked looking directly at someone who was doing just that. The organic flinched and looked in the opposite direction.

The purple gem laughed and continued leading her through the small mass of people. She also prattled on about things like the Crystal Gems and Earth and such. Aquamarine only half listened to the word slog coming from the other gems mouth, instead focusing on the humans around them. Peridot had explained that humans had specifics tasks like gems, but they could pick their careers. It made a modicum of sense, they all looked the same and had no special abilities. One shouldn’t do a job better than another, but according to Peridot they could. What makes one human a better mechanic or lawyer than another?

“-and I bet you’ll be like Peridot and not really like eating, but it’s worth trying at least once!” Amethyst pushed open the door that made a little chime when opened and walked up to the familiar looking humans behind a counter. “Come over here and pick out the donuts that you think you’ll like and them I’m going to give you a lesson on shape shifting.”

The humans tensed when she flew up and Aquamarine made sure she was at the height of the taller one. “Hello there,” Aquamarine said. Her voice kept her usual innocent tone with a touch of darkness to it.

“Uhh hey. It’s…nice to see you again,” The female (Sadie?) said. 

The male (Lars?) tried to look unaffected by her presence from his stance leaning on a cabinet much like Amethyst did in the morning. “Nice to see her?” Lars started with a snort, “What are you talking about? She tried to kidnap us.” As he said that he tried to glare. How precious.

Aquamarine’s grinned so much her teeth peaked out. “You shouldn’t try to look intimidating or unaffected, human Lars. Your voice wavered too much, and I can see your fidgeting. However, I can appreciate your conviction.”

Lars gulped, and Sadie looked between them clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Amethyst cleared her throat, “Okay, so we’re going to take a dozen donuts. Two of the marble frosted, four jelly filled, three Boston crème, three glazed and my friend here gets to choose the last one.”

She looked around noting that while some of them did look better than others because of neatness or color scheme none of them stood out for better consumption. “I’ll take that one,” Aquamarine said pointing to a small, black, charred piece of dough in the corner of a platter.

“Dude, that’s not a donut. I mean I would still eat it, but I don’t think that it’ll be good for your first time tasting food.”

“I’m getting it for Peridot.”

“She doesn’t like to eat.”

“No, but she likes to taste rock sediments, and that looks like it has the texture of a piece of coal.”

“Huh, I remember licking rocks at the Kindergarten, but I didn’t think she _liked_ it.”

“I’ve known her for centuries,” Aquamarine said with an eye roll.

Lars made an unimpressed noise which drew attention back to him. “Look at that, the alien who turned her back on her whole species and who acts like she’s better than anyone is attached to someone.”

Both Sadie and Amethyst tensed. Aquamarine raised a brow at the challenge, “Says the human who wasn’t loyal to the one standing next to him. You couldn’t protect her if I remember correctly, and I _always_ remember correctly.”

The store was dead silent until Amethyst took a deep breath, “Alright guys, this was fun, but we need to get going.”

“I’m sure you have very important things to do,” Sadie said putting donuts in the box faster. “You can pay for these later.”

Aquamarine only hummed as she watched the human take the remains of dough and place it into the box. Its small size would throw off the spacing of the others, so the humans generously let Amethyst have a baker’s dozen and put the piece of coal in a takeaway bag. Afterwards, Amethyst quickly ushered them out of the store and let out a loud huff. “You are like Peridot before she gained social skills, you just have to make things awkward with people!”

“I have social skills, I was just meeting his challenge. Besides, did you see their faces? They look fond of each other, but obviously have some issues they need to work out.”

Amethyst gave her an incredulously look, “How can you possibly pick up on that after being around them for five minutes?!” She also threw up the arm that wasn’t holding up the donut box.

Aquamarine only smiled as Amethyst went on a rant about how similar her and Peridot were with talking to people. Some of it she was even inclined to agree with. Considering that they’ve known each other for so long it’s logical to assume that their speech patterns and mannerisms would start to blend together. “Where are we going now?” Aquamarine asked. They were heading away from the beaches and boardwalk and to human dwellings.

“We’re gonna head over to my friend Vidalia’s house. You’re gonna lover her, she’s just like me only human.”

“Thank stars, another you,” Aquamarine said sarcastically. Though judging by the smile that the purple gem shot her she guessed that actual playfulness made its way into her tone.

They arrived at a moderately sized house and Amethyst banged on the door, “Hey Val, open up I got donuts and a surprise!”

“Hey, hey, I’m coming. You can stop the banging.” After a couple of clicking sounds an older female human opened the door, though with her styled hair she could be compared to a gem. “Oh sweet,” she said as she grabbed the donuts, “I’m glad you stopped by.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Amethyst gave the woman a shy smile.

Their tone and expressions suggest that they’ve known each other for a while that grew apart over time. Interesting for a gem who is so relaxed. Aquamarine let them have a moment before flying up to be on the human’s level. “Greetings Vidalia, I am Aquamarine a newcomer to your planet. Amethyst has brought me along with her today.”

Vidalia stepped back and went to close the door, “Is that’s the same girl who kidnapped my son?”

Amethyst hesitated, “…Yes?”

“Look, I know you guys specialize at reforming people and giving them new morals and stuff, but I can’t let her in my house.”

“But Val-“

“My son still has nightmares about her!” Vidalia yelled. She sighed and gave Amethyst a sad expression, “I don’t think we should talk right now Amethyst. Come back when you’re done with her.” Then the door was closed.

“Wait, no Val!” Amethyst yelled throwing herself at the door.

“Well, I don’t think that you two are alike at all,” Aquamarine said as she started to fly away from the door.

“I’ll be back later!” Amethyst yelled and then sprinted to catch up with Aquamarine. “I forgot that Onion was one of the people you kidnapped. AND SHE STILL TOOK THE DONUTS! Ugh.”

“Are we going to go somewhere else today or are we going back to our respective bases?” Aquamarine asked knowing they were walking back to the boardwalk.

Amethyst rubbed her forehead, “I have one more place I want to visit before we head back. Onward!”

Through the day watching Amethyst’s exaggerated movements and her bossiness it was getting easier to understand why Peridot spoke so highly of her. Back home she was never allowed to enjoy quartzes like she could now. It was almost impressive that in less than a year the purple gem managed to graft her loudness and other aspects of her personality onto Peridot.

“Alright, play it cool,” Amethyst said as they walked up to the building. A sign in the window said open, but no humans were lined up outside of the store. “Hey Mr. Fryman, I would like an order of your best cheesy fries.”

A large muscular human appeared and smiled down to Amethyst. “One order of fries coming up! That’ll be five seventy-five.”

Amethyst scratched the back of her head, “About that…I don’t exactly have any money on me right now, but I’ll ask Pearl or Greg for some later.”

“If you don’t have the money now, then you get no fries,” the man said crossing his arms.

“Come on, I’ll pay you back!”

The two went back and forth for some time until Aquamarine finally had enough of watching them. “This is crackers.” Aquamarine reached into her gem and pulled out two dollar bills and a couple of coins that Peridot gave her and threw them on the counter. “I know this is not complete compensation, but this is what you’re getting.”

“I know you aliens aren’t from around here, but that isn’t how it works!” Mr. Fryman yelled. When he turned his attention to the unfamiliar gem he broadened his shoulders and his voice became harder.

Aquamarine pulled at her bow and brought out her wand. “Listen, you’re getting this now and I assure you that you will have the rest of your quid by tomorrow. I personally promise.”

“I’m still not going to give you the fries.”

With a wave of her arm Aquamarine picked up a piece of machinery in the store and hovered it above the man. “You’re giving us those fries and you are getting the rest of the money later,” she ordered lowering the heavy machine with every word.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down girl, you can’t threaten someone like that!”

“I can and I am.”

“Just take the fries!” Mr. Fryman said pushing them over to Amethyst.

If the Crystal Gem was guilty before, her feelings had changed now because she grabbed the container with sparkling eyes. “Thanks man!” Then she scampered away with her prize.

The human sill shivered in fear as Aquamarine gently placed the piece of machinery back in its place and turned so she could fly back to her companion. “You don’t have to pay the full amount. Just please don’t hurt me or my kids,” said the man pleading.

Aquamarine only turn her head half around, “It wasn’t about harming you or anyone else. You will get your payment.” When she returned to Amethyst’s side the purple gem was sitting on a bench as she shoveled food into her mouth.

“You want some of these? You did earn them.”

If Aquamarine had a nose it would have crinkled in disgust looking at the greasy gooey food that the other gem was consuming. “No, and it’s not because I don’t know how to eat, Peridot showed me _many_ diagrams, but there is a time and a place for it.”

“Suuuuuuure.”

They sat and watched as the waves licked the shore gently and retreated repeatedly until Amethyst reached the bottom of the fry basket. Once she did she took the paper basket and stuffed it in her mouth as well, let out a loud sigh, and rose from the bench. “Your social skills need some work, but we got some good free food today, so no complaining here!”

“Nothing is free.”

Amethyst shrugged, “Free to me.” They walked—Amethyst walked, Aquamarine flew so she was slightly above head level to her—back to their respective bases. “So, what are you going to do when we get back? Stay in your ship or go fly around?”

“On my ship. There is work to be done and Topaz shouldn’t be sleeping now.”

“What do you mean work to be done? Dude, you’re free from Homeworld, you don’t have to do anything.”

Aquamarine looked at her with a raised brow, “There is _always_ work to be done. You obviously don’t contribute anything to your dwelling if you think like that.”

“You got me there!” Amethyst yelled with a laugh. “What do you do when you go out flying?”

“I observe everything.”

“Why? Flying around every night just to observe sounds more boring than work than me.”

“It’s relaxing and it gives me something to speak to Peridot about the next day.”

Amethyst snorted, “You talk Peridot about things you don’t understand about Earth? No offense to home girl, but even with her tablet her information is half right at best.”

Aquamarine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “It’s not about the information being factual. From whatever she says I can figure out what is accurate or not.”

“Then why not ask someone else or figure it out on your own?”  

“Her perspectives are interesting and shouldn’t be tossed aside without a thought.”

“No wonder she talks so much, her only friend back home liked listening to her! And to think I got the impression that no one- “

“We weren’t _friends_ ,” Aquamarine interrupted, “rivals. Nothing more.”

The purple gem only gave a questioning look but let the comment and the conversation slide for the moment. The questions were part of an interrogation on her character and what her plans were for this planet, Aquamarine was sure of it. It was likely that her answers were going to be reported back to the other Crystal Gems upon their return and separation of each other.

Aquamarine looked at Amethyst and hesitated. The word ‘hesitate’ burned in her mind and made her form feel…off.

The quartz must have noticed because she turned to Aquamarine with an encouraging smile. “You got questions about something? Lay ‘em on me! I can answer any questions ya got about Earth or humans or their society and all that junk. After all, I was made here, and I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Aquamarine paused for a moment. She didn’t want to give her own view away, but information needed to be gathered somehow. “How do you and your group feel about the lapis lazuli?”

A large sly smile made its way to Amethyst’s lips. “Lapis is a good gem overall. She’s pretty moody and keeps to herself most of the time. She’s like you in that way.”

The statement caused Aquamarine to frown. “Our only similarities are our color and our wings. _Nothing_ more. How do you feel about her relationship with Peridot?” It was _her_ turn to interrogate.

At this Amethyst had the audacity to laugh, “Peridot is the only gem she’s actually close to. If Lapis hadn’t had a rough experience with Jasper, they would have definitely fused by now.”

“You think?” Aquamarine asked. Her mind flashed to the tense atmosphere that was constantly around the two and Peridot’s stories of how unhappy she was becoming. As they stand the two would make one hell of an awkward monster.

“I know so. Before you, all they did was stay in the barn and make sculptures and watch TV.”

“And they got along fine?”

“Yeah? They couldn’t stand each other at first, but Lapis warmed up to her. Peridot just takes time to get used to.”

Aquamarine hummed to sound satisfied with the answers. From Peridot’s talks about how lonely her and Lapis were, it was reasonable to assume that the other gems visit scarcely, so they only had a scant view of interactions. They most likely acted differently when the others were around as well, like when a superior would visit a lower department on a scheduled notice.

It took everything in her form to suppress a sigh of frustration. If Amethyst didn’t know anything but the surface a view of their ‘relationship’ then it was doubtful the others did either.

When Amethyst made her way into the house she followed to make sure that the other would make due on her promise of payment. “Amethyst are you back?” Pearl asked from the kitchen. She was cooking at the stove while Garnet and Topaz were sitting at the table playing some game with Steven and Connie.

“Yeah, Aquamarine is here too.”

All the gems looked up at her and she ignored them all in favor of the currency sitting on the counter. “I’m taking this,” Aquamarine said snatching the green piece of paper and flying outside back to her ship.

She went back to work hooking up the ship to the human internet system until Topaz opened the door. “How was your day with Amethyst? Did you have a good time?” Topaz asked. It looked like she was burning with curiosity, even if she already heard about it from Amethyst.   

“It wasn’t a complete waste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the chapter! Thank you for your comments, they make me very happy :).


	6. Chapter 6

Aquamarine fluttered from the warp pad to the edge of the aging red structure that Peridot preferred to spend her time in. She hadn’t seen the green gem in a week, which was worrying considering Peridot hadn’t gone more than two _days_ in a row without visiting her. When she mentioned this to Amethyst after the fourth day, she only gave her a small laugh and said, “we go weeks without seeing those weirdos, chill.”

Honestly, Aquamarine couldn’t figure out how the lot were okay with not seeing their friends—that were two of eight gems on the planet--for so long. Though, in the meantime she had successfully connected the ship to the same internet that Peridot had and gained more information on the planet.

Topaz would also occasionally ask her if she would like to spend time with her and the other Crystal Gems, but Aquamarine would always turn her down unless it was just Topaz. Spending time with Topaz was a lot easier than with the other gems and the two humans they liked to tote around with them.

When she landed just outside the large barn doors she heard voices shouting from inside. “Well why do you want to go be with her?!” the lazuli yelled. A light high-pitched whimper also sounded from somewhere inside.

“She’s my friend Lapis, just like you are. It’s not a big deal that I want to see her!” Peridot shouted back.

“We’re going to finish this meep-morp today and watch season three of Camp Pining Hearts. That’s that,” Lazuli said with finality.

Aquamarine stood motionless during the moment of silence that passed between the two. Eventually Peridot sighed, “Why don’t I do both today? I’ll spend a couple of hours with Aqua and then I’ll come back and be with you tonight.” Peridot sounded calm, but there was sill an edge to her voice.

“Because it’s never just a couple of hours with you and her.” Lazuli’s voice was hard and a sudden ‘whoosh’ along with a gust of wind indicated that she had left the building.

The silence from inside the barn was deafening and Aquamarine was about to step into the doorway, but Peridot beat her to it. The green gem leaned on the frame and looked up to the sky and let out another sigh. She sounded so _defeated_. The little pumpkin ran up to her and sat at her feet mimicking her master’s look of exhaustion.

“Exhaustion isn’t a good look for you,” Aquamarine said looking at Peridot with bored eyes. Her usual dark playfulness was missing from her speech.

Peridot jumped and turned to Aquamarine, “Oh, I was just about to go visit you!” Her voice became a slightly higher pitch and she tried to look less tired. It didn’t have the intended effect. She glanced at the sky, “would you like to come inside?”

“Would that be okay with the lazuli?” Aquamarine asked.

“Whenever she flies away like this she usually stays out for the night.” Then Peridot held out her arm which Aquamarine took with a small smile as they walked into the structure. Pumpkin started to run in circles around the two and barked excitedly.

Aquamarine had gotten glimpses of the inside before it was impossible not to with so many objects rammed in a tiny space. The pair went around, and Peridot explained some of the meep-morps and what they represent to the two of them, but most didn’t seem to have any functional purpose.

“Why do you call them meep-morps and not abstract art pieces?” Aquamarine asked.

Peridot shrugged, “that’s what we named it. So, what do you think about all of this?”

“You’re collecting a bunch of scrap and you’re not making anything useful with it,” Aquamarine answered plainly.

“It’s not useful to you, but it is to Lapis and I,” Peridot defended.  

“How?”

“Well, we build them with no other reason than we want to, and our sculptures represent happiness.”

“I suppose I can see that,” Aquamarine said squinting at a pile of mud with a leaf on top.

“I knew you’d come around!” Peridot looked down and gave Aquamarine a wide grin that spread half way up her face. She still looked tired, but it was a look that she would have at the end of a long mission. Satisfaction or accomplishment.  

What was most surprising about the inside of the barn was that there was not one schematic or half-built machines to be seen. “Have you been building any machinery or weapons or anything?” Peridot used to be so meticulous about her robonoids, limbs, and any technology in general.

“Oh yes, I’ve build attack drones and made modifications to my tablet. I’ve also done a couple other projects around here as well, but Lapis doesn’t really understand a lot of tech things—especially from era two—so we don’t make anything like that.”

The thought of Peridot yearning to use her expertise, but being constantly denied made Aquamarine feel something...undesirable. “Do you want to?”

“Really?!”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, 5XG,” Aquamarine said appearing to look disinterested.

Peridot made a happy high-pitched sound and hugged Aquamarine tightly lifting the smaller gem in the air, and Aquamarine wrapped one arm around her to semi-return the gesture. At the sound Pumpkin started to bark excitedly and run in circles around them until she smacked into Peridot’s legs and caused them to crash onto the floor.

The green gem laughed as Pumpkin began to lick both of them. The creature’s tongue was a little slimy and gross, but Peridot seemed very happy so Aquamarine let them be affectionately attacked. It was nice to be close to Peridot and something that made her so joyful.

From how Peridot was holding her, she could also see why Topaz split apart when they went to sleep, though it did make Aquamarine yearn to be even closer.

The moment was over when Peridot rose from the floor bringing Aquamarine with her. “Alright, we need to get to work,” she laughed and then looked down to the gem still in her arms. “What do you feel like building?”

“Anything, as long as it’s useful and you like it, and can you let me down please?”

“Oh!” A bit of dark green made its way to Peridot’s face along with a small grin. “Sorry about that. We should make a new generator. That way we could have so much more power!”

Aquamarine hid a smile, but let some playfulness slip into her tone, “Sounds very important.”

“I can have so many televisions on at once! And now so many more meep-morps can have moving parts! Let’s build up in the bed of the truck.” Peridot started to run around the barn using her metal powers to gather materials with Pumpkin bouncing behind her.

They finally settle down and started on a small ten-thousand-watt generator that relied on power from the sun. Back on Homeworld creating such a device would be simple, but usually there wasn’t as much conversation between two gems, no noisy nosey pumpkins running around, and no deafeningly loud human televisions shows in the background.

“The man looked worried when I went back the next day, but he accepted the payment in full,” Aquamarine said half focused on the machinery in front of her.

“Well, at least you went back and gave him the money, I don’t think Amethyst would have gone back,” Peridot replied. Then she inserted the main magnets into the machine and put on the external casing before powering it up. The machine came to life with a low hum and the two looked at their hours of work, one with satisfaction the other with confusion.   

“Why are you unhappy with it?” Aquamarine asked.

“I’m not sure. Last time I built something like this with Pearl it had a different flare to it. And I think we’re missing something,” Peridot said inspecting the machine closely. She muttered things under her breath like ’spinning’ or ‘flare’.  

Aquamarine flew around the contraption. “This looks perfectly serviceable.”

“Yeah, but it’s missing _something_!” Peridot glared at it for five minutes in silence. “I got it! Let’s bring this to the Temple and see if there is anything in Amethyst’s room we can procure to make it better.”

“What could that runt possibly have there that you don’t have here?”

“Don’t call her that, and you’ll see, come on!” Peridot grabbed Aquamarine’s hand and jumped off the side of the truck.

Aquamarine’s eyes widened and slowed them with her wings when they went into freefall. “You shouldn’t suddenly jump from high places.”

They landed, and Peridot floated down the machine and began to walk to the warp pad. “I knew you would catch us.”

“And if I didn’t catch you?”

Peridot shrugged, “Then I would have fallen. It happens sometimes.”

They walked onto the warp pad. “Does the lazuli catch you when you fall?” Aquamarine asked as their bodies faded into the light.

When they arrived, Peridot turned to her. “She usually does. Why do you ask?”

“Aquamarine! Peridot!” Steven yelled jumping off the couch. “What are you guys doing here?” He ran to them and examined the generator.

Peridot stood proudly, “We have constructed a power creator to aid with meep-morp production, but we need something to make it better.”

“Really?! What do you guys need?”

“We’re not sure, but I was hoping to find something in Amethyst’s room to make it complete.”

They looked to Amethyst who was sprawled out on the couch. She shrugged and sat up, “I mean, yeah I have a lot of stuff in my room, but you can only take certain things and make sure not to knock over any of my good stacks.”

Peridot and Steven ran to Amethyst’s door. “Come on Aquamarine, I bet you’ll love it in in Amethyst’s room. It has everything you could possibly want!” Steven yelled.

“Yeah come on smallz, it’ll be fun,” Amethyst yawned and opened her door.

Then it was Peridot’s turn. Her smile was as large as a diamond along with the sparkles in her pleading eyes. “We could find something perfect together.”

Something shifted in Aquamarine’s form. It was a feeling that was carefully balancing between welcoming and comfortable. Something almost right, but something that shouldn’t belong. “No, no,” Aquamarine heard herself say, “I’ll stay here and perfect the internals of the generator. You can go with them to find the ‘flare’ you were looking for.”

“Okay…”

With the door open Aquamarine could easily see inside the room and it was one of the most disgusting things she had ever seen. It was a frighteningly similar sight to the interior of Peridot’s home only worse because more trash could fit inside. The sight alone was _almost_ enough for her to try to coerce Peridot into not going into the room. However, the view of Amethyst slinging her arm around the green gem actually pushed her forward.

Luckily for her dignity the trio already disappeared and the door closed behind them. When Aquamarine flew over to the machine she suddenly felt eyes on her. “Greetings.” She didn’t even look up to see who it was.     

“Hello,” said the voice. Pearl made her way next to her and inspected the contraption. “You know, it would be more efficient if you used leaded gasoline instead of solar. Oh, and some of these parts could use some more lube.”

Aquamarine raised a brow, “Peridot deliberately chose solar so it could rely on clean energy without using nuclear.” She stopped for a moment and flew around Pearl to inspect her. As she did so the other gem stiffened, but didn’t back down. Clearly a fighter. “How would something like you know about these machines?”

Pearl narrowed her eyes, “I have an interest in machinery, so I pursued. _Someone_ like me can master these types of things quickly.”

“I’m sure you can. You may help.”

“I’m going to help.” Pearl picked up some tools and started working by her side.

It’s not like Aquamarine didn’t think that the pearl couldn’t do it per say, she was just skeptical. After all, being on Earth had made her reconsider her own purpose along with the other gems who reside here. Even her thoughts on the organic creatures were changing, so why couldn’t a pearl be able to complete this task?

They fell into an odd pace. Routinely, Aquamarine would reach for for a tool only to have it snatched by the pearl. Or they would both look at the other’s handy work and give critiques or solutions to problems. It was like working with Peridot in a way, but with less friendly banter. Back home she would have preferred this type of work interaction, but it seemed that her views on others aren’t the only thing that have changed.   

When the three come out of the room with boxes of material they are greeted with the sight of Aquamarine and Pearl hunched over some makeshift blueprints. “So, been going good out here?” Amethyst asked.

“Fine,” they both said not looking up.

“We got a lot of cool things from Amethyst’s room,” Steven said pulling out a string of colorful Christmas lights.

“I can’t wait to make a group meep-morp!” Peridot yelled placing her two boxes next to Aquamarine.

It took everything that she had not to smile to try to match Peridot’s happiness.

The group worked together, but interest waned as the project went on for over two hours. Steven had to go meet with Gregory and Amethyst became bored of watching the other three gems work and mutter tech talk to themselves.

By the time Pearl wanted to cease the project the sky was sprinkled with stars and the hour was close to eleven. “I need to prepare food for Steven when he comes home in case he is hungry,” Pearl said standing up.

“I’m sure Gregory fed him,” Aquamarine started, “I’ve read that parental units happen to provide sustenance to their charges.” She placed more colored light bulbs on the poor machine that was becoming increasingly less efficient as they tinkered with the aesthetics.

The generator now had bright green and blue flames painted on it courtesy of Peridot and Pumpkin that served no purpose, but Aquamarine had to agree that the design did look nice. The light bulbs themselves were in so many voltages, shapes, and colors it made each one a unique experience and pain to install. She also put on so many different useless moving parts that it made her form ache from looking at it.

Pearl walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove. “I know that, but if Steven is still hungry then he’ll have something to eat. Though, I suppose I could get a head start on breakfast while I’m in here.” Pearl opened cabinets to get out different bowls and utensils and whatnots. Aquamarine flapped over to the kitchen and observed Pearl work intently on preparing the food. “Is there a reason you’re watching me?”

“You never know when you’re going to need the knowledge of something, I also enjoy watching your movements. Pearls were meant to be alluring after all.”

At the mention of her old status Pearl froze for a moment before going back to work. She took a deep breath, “I was thinking that we could all have a together breakfast tomorrow with Steven, if you would like to join us.” Her voice was strained, but still polite.

The pearl was the most interesting gem on the planet so far. She was so alike her counterparts back home but was so off color in personality. “What would that entail?”

“Just having breakfast with Steven in the morning. You don’t have to eat, in fact I usually don’t, but you can if you want to.” Pearl mixed ingredients into a bowl turning them from multi colored powders to a tan liquid with relatively high viscosity. “If you don’t want to I suggest leaving early in the morning before Steven can persuade you into staying.”

“And who says that I’ll be staying here for the night. I am a very busy gem,” Aquamarine countered. Pearl only raised a brow and pointed a wooden spoon at Peridot who was splayed out on the living room floor snoring lightly. It too high willpower to not smile. “I suppose we’re staying the night.”  

Pearl hummed, and the conversation died for a period of time while Aquamarine continued to observe her. Occasionally, she would hold something or ask a question. By the time Steven walked into the door looking as exhausted as Peridot did in the morning, Pearl had finished with her precooking and started ushering the half human up to the upper loft.

As he ascended the stairs Steven turned back, “I’m glad you’re still here Aquamarine.”

“Heh.” Aquamarine gave him a genuine smile, “I’m glad I’m here too, goodnight.” From how Peridot raved about him and the stories she’d heard secondhand from Topaz the kid deserved at least a polite exchange. He was a hard worker who seemed to care about the beings under his leadership.

He waved at her and stumbled into his bed.

Aquamarine then turned her attention to Pearl who held extra blankets in her arms and the green gem sprawled out on the floor that had a living vegetable wedged into her side. Pearl went to cover them with a blanket but before she did Aquamarine took out her wand and gently picked up the two and deposited them on the couch behind them. Then she floated over to Pearl, took a blanket from her arms, and covered Peridot with it. “We will be present at breakfast.”

“Obviously,” Pearl snorted.

They stared at each other for a moment before Aquamarine flew to the arm rest that was closest to Peridot and sat down. “I will stay up and keep watch, you can go to sleep if you wish.” For once Aquamarine hoped her voice wasn’t too condescending. After all, the pearl was better than the ones she used to interact with back home.

“I don’t sleep unless Steven requests it, but I think I’m going train in my room. What will you do until morning?”

Aquamarine shrugged and looked to Peridot’s sleeping form, “Sit here and think. Someone needs to evaluate that atrocious design.” At least when the generator was lit up it was lively and colorful, but now it looked still and dead.

Pearl gave her a mischievous smile, as if knowing somehow that a majority of the night would be spent watching Peridot (and potentially Topaz if she appears) sleep. “Good night then, Aquamarine.”

“To you as well.” She watched the pale gem open the door to her room and disappear inside. The house was certainly quiet, but also incredibly loud with the only noises being the sounds of Steven and Peridot’s soft snoring. Every so often Peridot would stir and shift on the couch and after the third time doing so Aquamairne placed her hand on her hair to stroke it lightly.

Peridot sighed and snuggled into Pumpkin further.

Interesting. She continued to brush Peridot’s head carefully avoiding her gem. Flashes of Topaz snuggling together appeared in her mind and it took everything in her form to push away the part of her that told her to join Peridot and Pumpkin under the covers.

The urge became so strong that Aquamarine removed her hand from Peridot’s hair and sighed faintly. She tried a couple of times to sleep like the other gems, but she never made it to the level of unconsciousness that the others were in. Aquamarine made a mental note to concur sleep on a later date and continued to keep watch over her charges.

From the couch she watched marigold flood the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long, and if you see any spelling/grammar errors please point them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Honestly, she should not have stayed for breakfast.

Because of that one event her time on Earth had changed completely once more. True, it was unfathomably pleasurable to watch Peridot and Pumpkin wake up with blurry eyes and confused expression. And then observe with amusement as they both jumped up in excitement only to tackle her off the couch.

“Aquamarine, you’re still here!”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Of course, all the commotion made Steven rise from his slumber and rush down the stairs to greet the two gems and pumpkin.

“You guys are still here!”

“Why wouldn’t we be, Steven?!” Peridot yelled back and laughed with a snort.

Steven started to recount his day with Gregory until the door to the Temple sounded and four gems tumbled out. The Crystal Gems fell to the floor Garnet, who was holding Pearl bridal style, landing atop Topaz who was on the floor faced down with Amethyst pinned.

“I’m just saying you could have told me we were doing this earlier,” Amethyst huffed from her position at the bottom.

“I did tell you earlier.  _ You _ weren’t listening!” Pearl said crossing her arms and turning away.

“Topaz thinks that we should stop fighting in front of Seven and the others.”

The four moved their focus to see two amused and curious faces and one seemingly indifferent one.

“Garnet agrees.”

Pearl snapped her head and squinted her eyes at Garnet’s grin. “Don’t you start doing that now,” she whispered. Garnet only smiled wider.

“So…what are you guys doing?” Steven asked walking towards his caregivers.

The group finally got up from the floor and swept Steven into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. In a matter of minutes, the group happily chatted with each other with no evidence of their little spat beforehand.

Aquamarine was about to fly to the kitchen when Peridot started walk to the door, pumpkin and the machine in tow. “5XG where are you going? We still have to have breakfast.”

Peridot turned to her with a nervous expression. “Well, we don’t eat food, and I need to go back home to see if Lapis came back and if she needs anything…” At the end she trailed off and couldn’t look Aquamarine in the eyes anymore. 

“No, we need to go have breakfast with the others. I already told Pearl last night that we would be attending,” Aquamarine said sternly.

The green gem’s expression lightened a fraction, “Alright, but I should really go home first and- “

“No,” she asserted again. Aquamarine gently grabbed Peridot’s hand and lead her into the cooking area. Pancakes were already being flipped and a mountain of scrambled eggs was already burning in a pan. It didn’t take long for more chaos to ensue.

“Amethyst I thought I told you to watch the toast!” Pearl screeched.

“I am watchin’ it.”

“Then why is it and the toaster on fire!?”

Amethyst shrugged, “I like to watch it burn.” Then she opened her mouth wide and ate the toast, toaster, and the flames. “It’s pretty good.”

“Awww, Amethyst now I need to buy a new toaster,” Steven whined.

Pearl scolded the purple gem again and looked like she was about to yell at her when Amethyst gave her finger guns and a charming smile. Aquamarine sat on the counter idly watching their drama but her main focus stayed on Peridot’s interactions with the two fusions. They were attempting to make some type of pastry that had a crescent shape.

Topaz was tasked with stirring the batter which resulted in some landing on the floor, the counter, and in Peridot’s hair. She didn’t seem to mind though, because she continued to bark instructions at Topaz. Topaz readily followed orders but looked at little distraught at Peridot’s tone.

“It’s okay, small gems are usually the angriest,” Garnet said to Topaz.

“They sure are,” Topaz said with a smile and a laugh.

Peridot had a face of horror, “I am not angry and I am most definitely not small!”

“Sure, little gem,” Garnet said as she patted Peridot’s head who tried to swat away the affectionate hands.

“I should go get my paint cans. Then I’ll show you clods who’s small…” Peridot grumbled.

After Aquamarine had enough of watching the domestic interactions she set up placements to eat, even if some of the gems wouldn’t eat the food everyone still got a plate. By the end of food preparation, they had a pile of semi cooked scrambled eggs, decently brown pancakes, slices of untoasted bread, and croissants that were somehow burned black at the top and raw at the bottom.

No one on Homeworld ate food, but if the Diamonds saw this abysmal display the group would most definitely be punished.

When they all settled down Pearl only let Steven eat the pancakes and the one croissant that had miraculously came out perfect. Amethyst started on the pile of eggs shoveling them in her mouth by the handful. Aquamarine was content with just watching their interactions again and not eating until Garnet set down a small cup of brown liquid before her.

“It’s called tea,” she started, “I have a feeling you’ll like it.”

Aquamarine shrugged and took a sip of the liquid. It wasn’t bad per say just…weird to feel it travel down her form.

“If you put sugar in it will taste better,” Amethyst said.

The sugar did make it taste better. Sweeter was the word that Steven used. “It’s alright,” Aquamarine said. Then she picked up one of the croissants and scraped off the black part to give to Peridot and dunked the not burned food item in the tea. “This isn’t bad either.”

Steven looked pleased that he had another gem that enjoyed eating around him. “I bet you would like a bunch of other pastries too! There is a bunch to try from donuts to pies! Not to mention all the different types of teas!”

Aquamarine hummed, “Perhaps.”

Once he finished eating they all started to clean up, but conversation never ceased. “Aquamarine are you enjoying Earth?” Steven asked.

She paused her task of putting plates in the sink to be washed by Pearl. “It’s more interesting being here than the assignments I was receiving from Homeworld,” Aquamarine answered plainly.

“What were some of the missions you were assigned?” he asked tilting his head.

Pearl and Garnet went still. “Why don’t we ask those types of questions another time? I’m sure it’s hard for her to talk about with leaving so fresh in her mind,” Pearl quickly interrupted.

“No, no,” Aquamarine waved, “I’m perfectly of sound mind. I only miss Homeworld a fraction of an amount. Sometimes I went off planet on scouting missions, but I was mostly performing office work.”   

“Really? Doing office work? That sounds like a regular human job,” Amethyst said.

The comment spawned a half an hour question and answer game, so Steven and Amethyst could gauge how different gem society is to the humans. Topaz told them about some of her missions and how dangerous they were. Peridot even brought up how much she loved working in the Kindergartens and the various other jobs she did. When she spoke of the distinct types of minerals and rocks she positively radiated wearing a dazzling smile

The other two Crystal gems sat idly by only interrupting when they thought something would be too much for Steven to know and they would turn the conversation to other topics. Not surprisingly they didn’t want him to hear about gem decommissioning or the harvesting process.

After question and answer time the tech crew returned to the generator, which still looked horrendous. They spent another couple hours tinkering before deeming the project worthy of completion. “Lapis is going to be so happy to see this! We’ll be able to make so many meep-morps that rely on electricity now!” Peridot said walking around the generator for one last look over.  

“It’s a shame she didn’t stop by today. It would have been really fun to have her here and have everyone be together,” Steven said from his spot on the couch.

“A real travesty,” Aquamarine muttered.

Peridot frowned, “Yeah…hopefully she’ll be around next time.” The amount of times that Aquamarine had heard such pauses from her while referencing the other blue gem were piling up. She quickly recovered without the rest of the gems being none the wiser. “Come on Pumpkin, it's time to go home! Bye guys!”

Pumpkin hopped off Amethyst’s lap from which she was previously snoozing and ran to her master. Peridot waved them goodbye and warped back to the barn. Before departing she pulled Aquamarine into a tight hug that lasted a beat longer than necessary.

Now that she had started with these social gatherings, Aquamarine found that she had a certain standard she wanted to keep up. It was more on the ridiculous side of sane, but once she attended one sleep over (as Steven called it) and a together breakfast she had to attend the next she was invited to. Not only that but when Peridot was busy, and Topaz invited her to go out with the crystal gems she noticed that it was getting harder to say no.

She wanted to see the pearl defy the expectations of her class, the amethyst attempt to live up to her soldier status, or how the fusions worked together in perfect harmony with themselves and others. Most strangely of all, she wanted to see them all succeed in their endeavors.

So, when she received a call from Yellow Diamond’s authority sometime later her feelings were mixed. Aquamarine had been surfing the web (as Amethyst calls it) when an incoming message icon popped up on her screen. 

“Stars I finally got a call through to you!” Aquamarine’s old supervisor appeared. “Now what in this galaxy happened?! I managed to run a diagnostic on your ship and everything seems fine so why aren’t you back yet?”

“Oh, I wanted to stay on Earth,” Aquamarine answered nonchalantly.

“You what!?” her supervisor screamed.

Aquamarine only glanced at the screen. “Yes, I’ve decided to stay on this planet. It’s far more interesting here than any assignment that I’ve received in quite some time. I’m sure you understand.” She repositioned herself so that her feet were up on the console, “And if you don’t, well, that’s not my problem anymore.”

The poor gem on the screen looked like she was about to destabilize in her chair. “I’m transferring this call.” Her voice sounded empty as she pressed a button on her halo-screen. It went blank for a moment before Yellow Pearl appeared standing perfect with eyes closed.

“Yellow Diamond’s mission hotline. Identification and problem?”

“Nothing to report,” Aquamarine responded changing her relaxed posture back to her usual stiff one.

“Then why were you put on this line?” One of her eyes opened and then the other flew open. “A gem from Blue Diamond’s authority? If you were put onto this line, then that means you were commissioned by Yellow Diamond and the only one that I’m aware of right now is the one on the Earth mission.” Another screen came up next to the pearl that displayed Aquamarine’s complete history from the time she popped from the ground.

“Yes, I am the gem that was put onto this mission, however I have nothing to report. I’ve been removed from said assignment.”

Yellow Pearl raised a brow, “Oh really?” She scrolled through her screen, “I don’t see anything about you getting removed or even any reports on this mission for many cycles.”

A reminder appeared on her screen informing her that she was due to sit in on a training mission between Pearl, Steven, and Connie. “I’ve taken myself off the mission and I’ve stopped reporting. You need to excuse me, I need to take my leave. I have plans for this afternoon.”

“Plans?! Who do you think you are?” Yellow Pearl screeched. “You need to complete your mission set out by the great Diamond authority- “  

The machine beeped again and Aquamarine sighed as she listened to the tirade that the pearl was spewing out. Almost all pearls are impossible to listen to. “Have an enjoyable day, Pearl.” Aquamarine pushed a button and cut communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. Been a little bit, eh? Hope it's a good chapter only 2-3 left. I really wish I could have made this story better, but I think it's okay as it is.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes Peridot would send her suggestions for human television shows to watch during the night. While Aquamarine ignored the constant suggestion of Camp Pining Hearts--just to see Peridot’s flustered angry face--she does enjoy the human shows about their concept of family. How sometimes a family is a male and a female that decide to have offspring, but other times it could be two males or two females that obtain children.

There are other cases these programs have explored, but none have been more interesting (or relevant) to her than the families who come together through some circumstance of luck. Whether they were brought together by tragedy, mistakes, or carelessness hardly matters the result is usually a strong group held together by immeasurable personal bonds.

Aquamarine fluttered to the training area where the rest of the gems were already seated. As she learned from her other encounters, the Crystal Gems didn’t always do activities together like this, but they got together fairly often. It’s gotten to the point where sitting next to gems of the ‘lower’ class isn’t odd anymore.

The feeling of togetherness saturated the air.

Everyone who wasn’t Pearl, Steven, and Connie sat on the smooth stone stands in the dilapidated colosseum looking structure. When Aquamarine took her seat on top of Topaz’s head Peridot looked at her from her spot next to Lazuli. “They’re about to start! Where have you been?”

“Oh, I was on the ship finishing the latest season of Modern Family when I was interrupted by a call from my old supervisor.”

Lazuli looked up at her. “Your supervisor? I thought you cut communications with Homeworld.” She said this in a low voice with her arms folded looking unimpressed. Out of their little ‘family’ Lazuli was the flakiest, more akin to a crazy almost estranged Aunt than an immediate family member. She would often skip out on these types of activities (causing Peridot to as well) and she tended to have a rather dreary view of situations.

“I did,” Aquamarine started matching the other blue gem’s unimpressed attitude. “But she was in a panic to contact Topaz and I to get an update on the mission. Then she put me through to Yellow Diamond’s line. I told her pearl that I was taken off the mission and I dismissed her.”

A beat of silence passed.

“You were put through to Yellow Diamond?” Her voice went from unimpressed to hollow.  

Aquamarine rolled her eyes, “Yes, but I only talked to her pearl, weren’t you listening?”

“Yes, but I heard that you contacted a Diamond! That puts an even bigger target on this planet!”

Peridot looked at them back and forth before placing a hand on Lapis’ arm. “Why don’t we calm down and think of a reasonable response to this?”

“No, we need to prepare for the worst!” Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand and launched them to the warp pad.

When Aquamarine jumped to follow, a large yellow hand held onto her arm. It hurt at first but lightened after a moment. “We should let them be. Peridot will be able to calm her down,” Garnet told her after a moment.

“Are you certain?” Sure, the old fusion was part sapphire, but Aquamarine could recall when the rebellion was in its early stages and she had predicted the outcome incorrectly.

Her skeptical thoughts must have shown on her face because Garnet adjusted her glasses slightly and paused before answering. “The most probable out come will be an argument between Lapis and Peridot. They stay mad until Peridot calms them both down in an hour and Steven helps mend their relationship again.”

“The most probable? It wasn’t probable that Topaz and I would stay on Earth. It wasn’t probable that we would join your group. It wasn’t probable that I would…” It took until then to realize that she was yelling. “My apologies for losing my temper, but probable isn’t going to convince me.”

“I’m with smallz on this one,” Amethyst said rising from her seat. “I don’t like the way Lapis flew her out of here and we all know how flighty she is when anything from her past shows up.”

“No, now is not the time. If we go any sooner, then the outcome will be altered and more unpredictable. Possibly worse,” Garnet asserted.

The lack of noise from the area indicated that the sparing group must have noticed the discourse between their ‘family’ members. “What’s going on over here?” Pearl asked.

After a slightly strained conversation, Pearl began to pace around the arena while Steven and Connie tried to form a solution. Unfortunately, Garnet was the designated head of household, so she ordered everyone to stay put for at least an hour. In the meantime, they all made awkward small talk about swords, fighting technique, television shows, human culture, anything to distract from the problem.   

Though, every time Aquamarine would look in Garnet’s direction she could only see the fusion struggling with herself.  

“Um. Garnet are you okay?” Steven asked after a choked scream.

“Fine. There are just so many possibilities.” She continued to shake and mumble incoherently looking more as if she was in pain. The fusion looked scared along with everyone else, but still no one moved.

Steven slowly walked over to his guardian and put a comforting hand on her arm. “You can take a break if you want.”

“No, I need to figure this out.” 

The boy pulled away and nodded slowly. He glanced at Connie and Pearl and went to rise, but Aquamarine made her way to the fusion first and sat on her head. “You don’t have to.” Then she fell forward so that she was lying on her stomach and squeezed Garnet’s hair. “It’s okay.” It took everything in her small form to keep her sizzling anger about the situation under control. She was no future seer, but that seemed to be the best way to handle this situation.  

Her reassurance seemed to have worked because Garnet let her hug her head briefly before lifting her off with one hand and bringing her into a crushing hug along with Steven. After that it didn’t take long for all gems to calm down. “We should go check on them now,” Garnet said standing up with the two still in her arms.

“Why did something bad happen?” Steven asked in a quiet voice.

“It could have.”

 

The group arrived and gaped at the sight before them, or rather the lack of something to look at. The corn was still there but that was about it. There was a large crater where the aging red structure once was along with a smaller hole next to it that used to hold a smaller than average lake.

It was also alarmingly silent. The only thing that could be heard was the breeze going through the cornfield. “Garnet?” Steven asked quietly.

“Either Peridot is hiding or her and Lapis are gone.”

“Gone! Gone where?” Pearl screeched.

“Well, obviously they’re gone since the barns not here,” Amethyst said. She tried to look nonchalant, but the soldier was nervously scanning the area.

Once Aquamarine flew over to the area it was easy to piece together what happened: Lazuli used the water from the lake to engulf the structure and take them somewhere else. Which means that she lost her primary reason for staying on the planet. An interesting development. An interesting devastating development.

“They didn’t even say goodbye,” Steven said looking down at the freshly exposed dirt.

“She probably didn’t have a choice in that,” Aquamarine pointed out. While the others examined the ground, she fluttered to the edge of the cornfield and watched it wave in the breeze. It was one of those hypnotically relaxing sights that could convince a gem to stay on this miserable mudball. As the air carried the scent of earth it also brought small lingering noises with it. The rustling of leaves and barely audible whimpers.

Provocative and worthy of investigation indeed.

From the back of the field where only one tree stood there was also one green gem who wasn’t standing, but rather slumped on the ground. It took an instant for Aquamarine to make it to Peridot’s side, land next to her, and place a hand on her shaking form. Peridot clung to a whimpering Pumpkin and stared out into the distance with blurry eyes. “Peridot? Are you okay?”

“She left. She left, and she took everything.” Her voice was as light as the breeze that carried it through the fields and her eyes hadn’t come into focus.

“She didn’t take everything,” Aquamarine reasoned. She began to stroke the green gem’s arm in a soothing manner.

“Everything is gone.”

“No, no, no. You’re still here. Pumpkin is still here. I’m still here. That’s three things that are still here.” Luckily the stroking also let Aquamarine partially release some of the anger that was building with in her or she would be demanding an explanation.

Peridot looked up, her eyes finally losing their clouded haze. “Three out of everything that I made. That Lapis and I made. Including Lapis herself.” She clung to Pumpkin tighter and turned the other way.

Aquamarine didn’t quite know what to say so all she told her was that it’s going to be okay. A phrase that she’s said back home, but here those words took on an actual meaning and had emotional weight to them. It only takes repeating the phrase four times before Peridot took Aquamarine in her arms while letting Pumpkin settle on her lap.

It was slightly unsettling that two gems had picked her up in such a matter twice in one day, but something that she had learned from those television shows was that sometimes others just needed to break down. Even if Aquamarine can’t understand exactly why she cried so much over the other blue gem. 

While Peridot had her eyes closed Aquamarine discreetly used her wand to pick up a stick and swing it in the air. It’s not a flare, but it should get the other’s attention. It worked, and they rushed over with shouts and a slew of physical contacts followed.

“Peridot what happened?

“Are you okay?”

“Where’s Lapis and the barn?”

All Peridot answered with was, “She’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone along with everything else.” Her crying became heavier and she squeezed Pumpkin and Aquamarine tighter.

After some hasty glances and some repositioning, it felt like her, Peridot, and Pumpkin were being held by everyone. Sometimes people need to break down other times they need to be held, or both. Aquamarine took a deep breath and settled into Peridot’s arms. They were probably going to be there for a while.

All the definitions that Aquamarine looked up about ‘family’ had something to do with common genetics or directly referencing parents and children. To her, family meant other aliens, living vegetables, and a mess of interpersonal feelings that she didn’t want to analyze, but will anyway. The touching and the tears were well worth the feelings of safety and togetherness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever to get out, my apologies.


	9. Chapter 9

She hadn’t come out of the bathroom in days.

Once everyone had calmed down enough to move back to the temple, all Peridot did was sulk in the tub while holding pumpkin close and listen to sad country music. Aquamarine tried to offer room in her own ship after observing Steven’s discomfort and reasoning that if Peridot was closer to her then it would be easier for her to feel better.

Alas, she was denied when Peridot said, “this was my first room. I want to stay here.”

Most of the others were content to leave her well enough alone, saying she needed space, but Amethyst and Aquamarine regularly tried to entice her out. Currently they were- “WHAT'S BURNING?!”

Pearl jumped out of her room holding a fire extinguisher and ran to the kitchen where smoke was pouring out of the oven. “Relax Pearl, smallz and I are just making cookies for Peridot,” Amethyst said pressing her face on the front glass of the machine. “Do you think they’re almost done?” Amethyst asked looking to Aquamarine who was floating above her.

“Another five minutes and they should be burnt through.”

“You two are going to ruin the oven and the tray,” Pearl huffed. She pushed Amethyst out of the way, taking the ‘cookies’ out of the oven, and spraying the inside with white foam.

“We’ll just get another oven and baking tray. Seriously Pearl, I have like, fifty in my room,” Amethyst said as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll clean the kitchen later,” Aquamarine said with a wave of her hand. “No matter, the cookies should be sufficient for Peridot’s enjoyment. She pried the charred treats from the pan and arranged them on a plate with the peanut butter cookies they baked earlier. She frowned when she saw the black residue stain her white gloves. If this one worked the stains would be worth it.

The two gems knocked on the bathroom door. “Peri, we got a present for ya!” Amethyst said cheerfully.

“Ugghhh.”

With the groan as an answer Aquamarine and Amethyst went in to the same sight of Peridot sprawled in the tub. She didn’t rise, but the company and the smell must have enticed Pumpkin enough to slowly hop out of the tub and greet them. While the internet had nothing on living pumpkins, Aquamarine figured that a dog was the closest thing to her.

Amethyst took a peanut butter cookie from the plate and threw it up in the air gently to see if Pumpkin would catch it. The pumpkin dog let it fall to the ground before eating it with a distinct lack of energy. When she finished the treat, Pumpkin turned away and hopped back in the tub, her leafy tail dragged on the floor.

“Would you like a cookie Peridot? We made your favorite,” Aquamarine said fluttering over to her tub.

“No.” Sometimes like the cookies, her voice took on different flavors. Usually it was laced with grief and tears, but others…it was like now. Cold and distant.

Aquamarine and Amethyst glanced at each other before placing the cookie plate on the sink. “You’ve been in here for a while Peridot, how about you come out for a couple hours?” Aquamarine asked.

No answer.

Amethyst let out a frustrated huff, “alright, I’m tired of seeing you like this, we’re going to get out of the house.”

“What’s the point?” Peridot asked turning her head minutely.

“To get you out of this rut and out of Steven’s tub,” Aquamarine said as she landed on the side of the tub. She put a finger under Peridot’s chin to tilt up her head and looked directly into her eyes. “We just want you to be that vibrant green gem you were a couple weeks ago, my dear.” She said the last part with a purr, but then pursed her lips when Peridot gave no reaction to her. No blush or words stumbling in embarrassment. Nothing.

Once again, the two non-depressed gems looked at each other before Amethyst walked closer, leaned against the wall, and looked down at the two gems. “You know I’ve been wanting to check out my old Kindergarten. Ever since I met those other Amethyst’s I can really start matching faces to holes. Wanna come with and tell us all about the science junk that goes into that stuff?”

“No…”

“Well that’s too bad.” Amethyst picked Peridot up by her foot and threw her over her shoulder. “Let’s go jitterbug and gourd dog.” Pumpkin yipped and jumped out of the tub just slowly enough for Aquamarine to land on her and hitch a ride. They waved goodbye to Pearl who tried to pretend that she wasn’t listening, and Steven as he ran past them and into the bathroom.

They took what Amethyst called the ‘scenic’ route to the old Kindergarten on a mode of transportation called a train. Horribly inefficient, but it was still better than walking or flying. “Man doesn’t this place look beautiful?” Amethyst asked.

“It is much different during the day time. All the sunflowers aren’t covered in dew and they look more wilted. Peridot could you explain why?”

Aquamarine looked behind her to Peridot who was curled on the floor and holding Pumpkin. “Just tell me when we get there.” All the sunflowers were wilted indeed.

They arrived in an hour and Amethyst rushed her way to the section she popped out in. “Look, look! This must have been 8XJ, over here is 8XK,” she spun jumped over to the next, “and 8XL.”

“Actually, it’s the reverse order,” Peridot said barely. She still looked to the ground as she said this.

“Really?”

“Yeah, 8XJ has curly hair, right? You can tell by the iron deposits.”

“That’s pretty amazing, Dot.”

“Though a basic Kindergartener would know that, I suppose to the average gem that would be pretty amazing,” Aquamarine said after.

Peridot took her compliments with a smile that faded after she glanced around. “A basic Kindergartener would think that life was generated here. Formless energy not being put to use finally finding its purpose but now after living with so many plants and bugs I’ve come to realize that isn’t correct. Life ends here.”

“That’s not true,” Amethyst said as she jumped down.

“It’s with the amethyst that were made here. They left to be in space and now…this place is a miserable husk. Nothing can grow here.”

Amethyst patted Peridot on the back while Aquamarine watched from a distance. Then her eyes wandered away from them and over to Pumpkin who was sniffing something. Odd. There should be nothing here worth investigating. When Aquamarine flew over to the little gourd she tilted her head in confusion, “What about this flower?”

“What?” Both the purple and green gem said looking up.

The flower was a green color with a gold trim and in the middle looked to be its reproductive organs. “Wow, I’ve never seen anything grow here and I was here for over five thousand years! Maybe we can plant some other things in here!”

“We should probably do some tests before we start to plant other lifeforms here,” Aquamarine pointed out. There were no other organisms here, barley any sunlight, and not a similar looking plant around.

“Aquamarine is right,” Peridot knelt down, “I’m not even sure what type of flower this is.”

“Obviously we should start with soil samples and an analysis the minerals.”

“Agreed, we should also consult the internet for the species of flower and perhaps go to an area just outside the Kindergarten to find out what biome this place is as well as the natural soil horizons and parent materials.”

Amethyst squinted her eyes and looked in between the two gems. “Whatever nerds just let me know when you need me to lift stuff.”

They quickly retrieved their equipment and immediately got to work. “This is ridiculous! All the results show that nothing can grow here!” Peridot yelled after a few hours. There were some nutrients in the ground, but not nearly enough to support life, barely a ground covering. It was like the place had been completely stagnate for five thousand years. No mineral turnover. No B horizon of soil, or really any horizon past the leached stone.

“Then how did this flower get here?” Amethyst asked from her spot lounging in another amethyst’s hole.

“I don’t know!” Peridot said as she knelt down to see where the stem of the flower met the ground.

Aquamarine fluttered over with a shovel. “Let’s take it with us. I’ll use the equipment back on my ship to scan it, so we can find it’s species and replant it in a better place, also so it can find a mate.” When she put the shovel in the dirt to dig out the plant the ground started to shake.

Startled, Amethyst sat up, “Um, guys I think we should- “

Suddenly a gem monster burst out of the ground like it was a newly emerged gem. It looked like a giant living beetroot with mole like teeth and the flower atop of it. The three gems and Pumpkin screamed in surprise as it opened its mouth and with its tongue grabbed Peridot and ate her.

“Peridot!” Aquamarine grabbed her want and launched the biggest rock she could grab and flung it at the monster. The rock broke against its skin, it let out a howl of pain, and lunged at Aquamarine. With her small stature and superior speed, she was able to get out of the way and grab pumpkin to get her to safety.

When she got back to the action, Amethyst was trying her best to whip the beast into submission, but it didn’t seem to be working. Eventually the beetroot bit down on her whip and flung Amethyst through the air. Aquamarine tried to fling more rocks at it, but they just kept breaking.

“Nothing’s working, and it still has Peridot! Why don’t you just pick it up and slam it down?” Amethyst yelled over.

“Because it’s too heavy for me to lift!”

They gave it a few more attempts with their whips and rocks before the beetroot flung them so far away it had time to burrow into the ground. The purple and blue gem looked down the deep abyss like hole. “What should we do now?”

“Our options include going down there and get eaten, lure it back up, or leave to go get help from the other Crystal Gems,” Aquamarine answered.

“We should lure it back up and continue our attack. If we leave or wait we might not be able to find it again.”

“Continue our attack? We can’t do anything against that clod.”

Amethyst thought for a moment. “I wish Steven or Garnet were here. Then we’d be able to fuse into something that could take that thing out.”

She looked Amethyst over. She’s a runt of an amethyst for certain, but she was still physically stronger than her form could ever manage. With the right combination well, they could make something great. “If we did, do you think our combined weapons would be able to damage the creature?”

“Maybe. I mean Steven’s shield and my whip make an effective yo-yo, so why not?” Amethyst said as if she was surprised by Aquamarine’s consideration.

Aquamarine offered Amethyst her hand, “we do this for Peridot.”

“For Peridot,” Amethyst said with a smile. She spun the butterfly in the air and with a common goal in their heads the two combined into one with a brilliant flash of light. What emerged was a gem with armored looking shell that was a deep purple color. She had thin wings under the plating and a two large horns coming from the front of her head. The plates concealed her body underneath that had two legs, four arms, and two large navy eyes.

“Alright, Taaffeite is in the house!” the new gem buzzed.

The light must have been so bright that the beetroot monster rocketed out of the ground and went on the attack.

“Bring it!”

This time when it lunged at her, Taaffeite used her pincer like horns to hold it in a vice grip. Then she suplexed it so the flower part of the monster was smashed against the ground. “YEAH!” As it was pinned to the ground Taaffeite used her upper hooked horn to pierce the body. It screamed as a piece of its body chipped off. The beetroot headbutted her to the edge of the hole.

When Taaffeite found her footing she aimed and her horns at the monster. The tip of the lower one glowed a soft blue, the only warning the creature got before a light blue beam shot off directly into the hole that was created before. It took seconds to make the gem destabilize and drop Peridot.

The inactive gem fell to the ground and Taaffeite flew herself over to Peridot’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Ugh.”

Anger flared through Taaffeite’s form and the new formed gem split apart. “Alright. Stop this already. I understand you’re upset over your material positions being taken, I would be upset if someone took my ship and some of the things I’ve collected. But, what I cannot understand is why you feel so horrible over that piece of blue shale that took it!” Aquamarine yelled.

Amethyst rose from the ground and nervously looked between the pair, “hey man, maybe you should- “

“No,” Aquamarine said in a cold voice. “I know you’re sad and angry, but that doesn’t mean you can ignore the rest of the world.”

“I just need some time!” Peridot yelled. Her anger halted any crying, but there were still dew drops in the corner of her eyes threatening to spill over.

“Some time is fine, but you need to try to be better!”

“I am!”

“Are you? You were barley responsive earlier today. You are blind to you, Pumpkin, and your friends. The permafusion almost split apart because of this!”

This made Peridot freeze, “Garnet almost split? Is she okay?”

“Yes,” Aquamarine sighed, “she was perfectly fine after we found you. But it’s like you’ve been gone since then.”

“I guess I have, haven’t I?” Peridot said looking down. “She just…Lapis took everything.”

Amethyst put a hand on her back, “she didn’t take everything.”

Pumpkin came running towards them, coming out after the danger passed and circled around them excitedly. Peridot picked her up and kissed the top of her gingerly, “no, I guess she didn’t.”

“It’s perfectly acceptable to still be sad and I know you still need time,” Aquamarine took Peridot’s chin in her hand and tilted her head, so their eyes met, “but do try to come out at least once a day. If not for yourself, then for me.”

The blush that spread through Peridot’s face was unmistakable, “I-uh, yeah, sure.” And it looked perfect. Aquamarine giggled and let go, then she fluttered over to Amethyst’s head and sank into her fluffy white hair. The purple gem looked up and gave her what looked to be a knowing smirk. Aquamarine would have asked her what she was smiling about but she started to move.

“Alright, I’ve had enough adventure for the day, what do you guys think?” Amethyst said stretching, but careful to not know off her little passenger. She also knelt down and sent the destabilized gem back to the temple.

“I also feel we need some rest, but on the way home you have to tell me how it was being that new gem! What was her name again?” Peridot asked excitedly. She was smiling again. It didn’t quite reach her eyes and they didn’t have that great sparkle, but it was a smile.

And on the way back as they looked at the row and rows of sunflowers Aquamarine couldn’t stop looking at Peridot’s blessedly normal expressions. Sure, she was short, but she was the most beautiful flower out of the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess who put a OC fusion in even though she promised to never put one of those in anything? This girl! Since I am a visually uninspiring person Taaffeite's design is based on the Hercules beetle. I though it would be a good blend of Amethyst's strength/wrestling skills and Aquamarine's buggyness.


	10. Chapter 10

Peridot was her happy self for most of the train ride back, but as time went on she became dull once more. So, by the time the trio made their way back to the Temple she walked to the bathroom with Pumpkin and closed the door lightly behind her.

“So, I guess it didn’t go well,” Pearl said staring at the bathroom. She was in the middle of making a salad for Steven’s dinner, who was sitting at the counter patiently.

Aquamarine and Amethyst gave each other a tired look that hinted a subtle satisfaction. They all came back covered and soot, rocks, and soil with messed up clothes and hair. “Actually, it went a lot better than expected,” Amethyst responded.

The two dirty gems sat down next to Steven and Pearl put a tea kettle on the stove. “What did you guys do?” Steven asked picking at his salad.

“Well, we went to the Kindergarten and identified which amethysts came out of which holes,” Aquamarine started, “then we found a flower growing nearby.”

Steven stopped eating and Pearl’s eyes widened, “really? I’ve never seen anything grow after a Kindergarten’s minerals were used up.”

Amethyst started to vibrate with excitement, “but is wasn’t actually a flower!”

“What?! Really?”

He turned back to Aquamarine who thanked Pearl silently for her cup of tea. “Yes, really. It turned out to be a corrupted gem. It looked like a giant beetroot that could walk on its thickened roots.”

“And when it came out of the ground…wait for it….it burst out and ate Peridot whole!” Amethyst yelled.

“She was fine obviously, but we were able to defeat it- “

“By FUSING!”

Steven dropped the fork he was using, and Pearl stared at the two, eyes widened and one of them twitching. “You two what?”

Aquamarine swirled her cup and took a tiny sip. “We fused.”   

The warp pad sounded which stole everyone’s attention for a brief moment. Garnet and Topaz came back from wherever they were looking almost as disorganized as Amethyst and Aquamarine. “Did we miss anything?”

“Aquamarine and Amethyst fused!”

“Aquamarine and I fused!”

Garnet gasped and brought her hands together while Topaz ran to Aquamarine and engulfed her in a tight embrace. “Topaz is so happy that you were finally able to commit to someone!”

She kept swinging Aquamarine around in her arms causing tea to be spilt all over the counter. “I am moderately positive as well, Topaz. Please put me down,” Aquamarine said in a strained calm voice.

When Topaz set her down she gave Aquamarine a huge smile. “Topaz is proud of you.”

“As am I,” said Garnet. “So how was your first experience?”

It took Aquamarine a moment to answer as she brushed her skirt to straighten it out. How was the experience? Sure, her and Amethyst--mostly Amethyst--recounted the tale to Peridot on the way home, but she didn’t really consider it. She frowned, “I’m not sure. I was too focused on saving Peridot and defeating the enemy to feel anything.”

At this Garnet froze, most likely to look into the future. “Did you at least have a good time?”

“What was her name? Did you guys have any special abilities? Did you finally get bigger?” Topaz asked in rapid fire.

Aquamarine was about to answer when Amethyst cut her off. “Well, if smallz didn’t get the whole experience and you guys have a lot of questions...” she trailed off and looked at Aquamarine with hooded eyes, “then how about we give a demonstration?”

At this the blue gem grinned. Not darkly either, in fact she hadn’t done that in days, “I believe that is an optimal path to take.”

“To the beach!” Steven yelled standing in his chair.

The group got up and walked to the door after Pearl scolded Steven (standing on chairs is dangerous), but Aquamarine fluttered to the other side of the room. “Hey girl, sand is over here,” Amethyst called.

“I know.” Aquamarine went up to the bathroom door and knocked softly. “Peridot, would you like to come outside with everyone else?”

“Ughmmmm.”

Not a no, per say. “Come, come. Amethyst and I are going to fuse.”

There were footsteps on the other side of the door and then a small click. Peridot didn’t clean up any still covered in dirt and hair ruffled, which was not that surprising. What was however was that Peridot held a couple of her ‘cookies’ in her hand as she exited. Behind her, Pumpkin wobbled out carefully balancing the cookie plate in her mouth.

Aquamarine smiled to herself and landed in Peridot’s hair, who tilted her head up to give her an unimpressed look. “What? Did you think I was going to fly, or Diamond forbid, walk out there?”

The green gem’s face lightened and began to walk outside. The others were patiently waited for them, all with a variety of shock, surprise, or glee that their depressed comrade came out of her cramped confines twice in one day. When the two got closer to the awaiting surf Aquamarine swiftly flew next to Amethyst.

The purple gem gave her a familiar evil smirk. It’s wasn’t as nice being on the receiving end of one. “Make sure to keep your eyes on me and not Peridot, okay?” she whispered.

Aquamarine twisted into an unimpressed expression. “I will.” Steven placed his phone on the ground, so it played a techno dance club song. It was easier to sync up with the sound, but it still took them longer than it did before because Aquamarine  _ was _ busy glancing at Peridot every few seconds. She felt like she had to though, to make sure she was watching.

“Ha! Look who's back already!” Taaffeite yelled flexing all four of her arms under her shell. “You guys want to see me fight stuff?!”

“Yeah!” Steven and Topaz cheered.

Peridot stayed quiet and Garnet kept her signature fusion smile on her face. “Don’t break anything we need to fix! And be careful, Steven’s right here,” Pearl warned.

Taaffeite let out a low belly laugh, “Don’t worry, Birdie. I got this.” Her lower horn glowed a familiar light blue of Aquamarine’s wand and picked up a large boulder that was encrusted in the side of the cliff. She dropped it down next to her with a thud and then grabbed it in both her pincers and suplexed the bolder.

A large crack formed in the middle indicating the weakness of the material. She took aim at the rock and rammed it so hard that it shattered into pieces. “I’m a lot cooler when I’m fighting something that moves, I swear.”

“I think that was just as cool as when you saved me,” Peridot said gently.

The fusion smiled and noted that she felt…nice through her form. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to get closer to Peridot. So, she did.  Taaffeite dropped so all her limbs took root in the sand and scuttered over to Peridot similar to a cockroach. It looked like she ran over the poor gem until she stood on two legs again, this time holding Peridot up with her two upper arms. “Thank you.”

Peridot snorted, “I need to thank you, for saving me and for beating up that beetroot.”

Taaffeite smiled showing off her multi part jaw. “Of course I’d save you, you’re too cute not to.”

From that comment Peridot began to blush. “I’ve finally located your Aquamarine side.”

The fusion blinked. Oh right, she was made up of two  _ other _ gems. Two personalities who were incredible distinct but had the same feelings for one particular gem that was currently residing in her arms.

Distantly, someone else said, “it seems like Amethyst is the dominant personality, but they do work well together.”

No, no. Both the two gems had similar feelings to the gem in her arms, but one was primarily friendship while the other was something else. Something warm and nice that she couldn’t quite place. She did know however, that she enjoyed holding Peridot immensely while being bigger than her.

_ It’s love _ , came a laughing voice from somewhere in her head. Wait. That would mean-

The two broke apart with a puff of smoke and three gems fell to the ground. A blue one with a look of carefully hidden shock on her face, a green rubbing her head, and a purple who rolled around in the sand as she laughed. “Ouch! What the heck happened?” Peridot asked. Pumpkin ran over to her harmed master and licked her while whimpering.

“Sorry, I just made little miss crumpet over here a little startled,” Amethyst said wiping a tear from her eye.

“Cut your cackle you underdeveloped piece of crystal,” Aquamarine hissed.

Amethyst raised her eyebrows and looked like she was about to accept the unintentional challenge that Aquamarine put forth when Peridot walked up to the blue gem and picked her up like  Taaffeite did before. “Don’t mind what she said to you, Aqua. She was just joking.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think she was.”

With the friendly atmosphere as dissipated as the new fusion, everyone went back to doing their own activities. Aquamarine went back to her (now cold) tea and watched Peridot slink back into her recent abode.

It took approximately fifty hours and ten minutes for Garnet to corner her, expectedly of course. In between the time of cold tea to the present Garnet had been looking at her from a safe distance. The fusion almost approached when Aquamarine subtly apologized to Amethyst seven hours after they fused.

“So,” Garnet started, “what did you think about fusing now?”

“Nothing much,” Aquamarine responded looking up from her novel. She was reading what the humans call a romance novel on the couch while Steven slept, and the other gems were tucked away in their rooms.

“Really? You felt nothing?” Her voice was a monotone.

An interrogation then. “Is that bad?”

Garnet adjusted her glasses and looked down at her. “No. It’s completely alright if you felt nothing, however, you and Amethyst split for a reason.”

“She insulted me.”

“That’s not what she told me.”

That clod. Aquamarine sighed, “I didn’t take note of what it felt like because I was thinking of Peridot. What of it?”

“I think you know.”

“If I were to be in the state you are implying, and I would pursue something, do you think it would work?” Aquamarine asked carefully. While she didn’t  _ like _ asking this question it was one that she needed to ask. Additionally, this gem was a soothsayer, so odds are the advice would be at least decent.

“You could, or you could not.”

Or it would be completely useless. “You’re right and you’re wrong,” Aquamarine responded. See how she likes it.

“That’s true.”

Dammit. “Thank you for the valuable insight,” Aquamarine said sarcastically, “I’m going to go home now.”

Garnet nodded, “a good decision for tonight.”

“Whatever.” Aquamarine almost flipped Garnet off as she exited, but she decided to leave the house instead. It took five seconds before she was approached by Topaz, suspiciously unfused. “Hello Topaz, did you two have a good day today?”

“We did! We decided to do things apart today like go to the park where we pet dogs- “started the first.

“-and then we walked on the boardwalk and talked to some of the other humans!” ended the other.

Aquamarine set her book down on the console and sat down in the captain’s chair. “I’m glad that you two had a nice time.”     

“Thank you. Did you have a good day today?”

“It was fine. Peridot and I gardened. You should really go up on the hill tomorrow and see what we planted around the lighthouse.”

The two Topaz gave each other an excited smile. “Did you two do anything else?”

“No?”

“Have you talked to her about anything?”

It took strength to not look away from them, they looked so hopeful. “We did, about flowers and soil composition. Oh, and Lapis Lazuli. The same gem we always talk about.” She should have seen this interrogation coming. Topaz had been looming in the background with Garnet only less annoying.

Both frowned at her admission. “I was very happy to see you fuse with Amethyst the other day, Aquamarine.”

“I know.  Taaffeite saw you.”

“And we were happy to see you smiling when you were a giant bug instead of a small one.”

“Indeed, I saw.”

This time Topaz paused and connected to become one again. “Peridot was happy too.”

Aquamarine brought her mildly stained glove to her face and rubbed her temples. “Yes, I know.”

“Were you?”

“…I don’t know.”

Now Topaz gave her a sympathetic smile and picked her up and sat down on the chair, so Aquamarine was in her lap. “Do you think that if you fused with Peridot, you would be happy?”

She looked up at Topaz. Her friend. Perhaps her closest friend. “I have an affinity for her yes, but all she speaks about is how depressed she is and all I can see is her staring out to the sea as if waiting for it to rise.”

“And do you think that she would be happy if you fuse?”

“That would make her worse.” Now Aquamarine had the power to look away, “I would make her worse.”

“Maybe,” Topaz put one of her huge hands on Aquamarine’s head and ruffled it, “or maybe you two could go out for a day or few. Pet dogs or talk to humans. Be better together, but not necessarily combined.”

“If we were back on Homeworld I would, but I’ve become more self-aware than that. I’d be using her and at that point I might as well shift to be four feet taller and use bird wings.”    

Aquamarine was sure that would be the end of the conversation. She’d rather become shards in the Earth than hurt Peridot. “To us, that seems like the type of gem she needs in her life. We never learned anything about the Lapis Lazuli, she’s not important to us. And now she is of less importance to us now that she is gone. You need to show her that.”

“That she should forget about the gem she loved and that the trauma she put her through wasn’t important? I cannot see that going well.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

After a beat of silence, “I know.” For the rest of the night the two sat in the chair and watched romance movies on the console.

The next day Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, and Aquamarine continued to garden up on the hill. They planted all different types with varying colors and blooming times like zinnias, goldenrod, stonecrop, and touch-me-nots. It would only take a couple seasons before the whole hill would be consumed. “We should probably put in a pathway somewhere,” Steven said looking down the hill.

“Why not just let it grow all natural?” Amethyst asked.

“People still need to get up here especially if they need to use the lighthouse,” Steven countered.

Peridot walked around the small area that didn’t contain newly sown seeds. “But what type of path? One of stone or slate? Or a path made up of plants that can be walked on?” The bags under her eyes have started to become their normal skin tone she also strutted around confidently.

Just like Aquamarine remembered. She was getting there, abet slowly.

“Leave it for tomorrow, I’m tirrreedd,” Amethyst complained.

“I concur. We should call it a night, Steven needs to rest his form,” Aquamarine said as she took off a pair of gloves that was decorated with little sunflowers. This time her preferred white gloves were thankfully spared from the soil.

The group looked off the edge of the cliff and to the beautiful setting sun. “Yeah, I could go for a shower and video game session right now,” Steven said. Then he stretched and gave off a loud yawn.

“Sounds good to me,” Amethyst responded. The three gems started to walk down the hill until one was held back by a firm hand on her shoulder.

Peridot looked back.

“Do you want to go flying with me?” Aquamarine asked.

“Really? Do you think you can carry me?” Peridot lit up.

Aquamarine smiled sweetly, “you’re not heavy, my dear.”

“Absolutely! Oh, I’ve always wanted to go flying around the planet!”

“Hey guys!” Steven yelled from halfway down the hill, “are you okay? Should we come back up?”

She positioned herself, so she could hold Peridot by her armpits and picked her up with no effort. Then Aquamarine gently flapped her wings and flew them over to the pair as if being carried by a breeze. “We’re going to go out flying for a while.”

An (unfortunately) familiar cat grin found its way to Amethyst’s face, “well good luck you two~”

“Why would they-“ Steven started until he was elbowed in the stomach.

“Make sure you have her back by sun up,” she said jokingly. “Come on Steven, let’s see if we can get Pearl to order us a few pizzas.” 

It only took a few wingbeats for them to be twenty feet off the ground. Aquamarine started by going over the familiar buildings of beach city and then the surrounding suburb area. Gradually she flew higher, but never above the clouds. Peridot constantly wiggled in her arms as they went around Delmarva. She squirmed and gasped or made little excited noises as they flew.

On contrast, Aquamarine stayed silent the whole time unless Peridot wanted her to focus on something to which she would respond with low hums. “You know,” Peridot quietly said, “I almost forgot you are able to carry others instead of the other way around.”

Aquamarine shifted Peridot in her arms so her back was closer to her chest. She almost wished that she was  Taaffeite, so she could properly hold her in her arms. “It makes these moments all the more special.”

“You’re right.” Her tone had taken on a hushed tilt to it.

She flew Peridot around for a little while longer making sure to go over the fields that were on the way to the Kindergarten, over forests, and a city that the humans say never sleeps. “The first time I flew over this city, it reminded me of Homeworld. I stayed here all night, but the noise and lights never truly dimmed.” Aquamarine whisper in Peridot’s ear to not shatter the peaceful mood.

“I’ll have to tell that to Amethyst when we get home…” her voice trailed off. From this position she couldn’t see if Peridot was still awake, but Aquamarine guessed she was in some surreal in between world of consciousness and soothing darkness.

It was late to the point where the night had already past quickly and the waning moon hung three quarters through the sky. She flew silently and kept her attention between the heavens and sleeping gem in her arms. Not that there was much difference between the beauty of each.

In preparation for this Aquamarine had watch many movies with the label ‘romance’ on them. Mostly they were filled with two humans who are either opposites or don’t like each other realizing that they have much in common and start a family. Somewhere in the back of her form, Aquamarine surmised that her and Peridot had done the first step of that process long ago.

But they had been apart for what seemed like a blink to her, but a lifetime to Peridot. In that time, the other gem had started a romance with someone else. Someone who was as blue as the nitrogenous sky, who had wings made of water, and had a slightly put off personality.

Aquamarine briefly wondered what would have happened if she had accompanied the bigger gem on her original mission instead of letting her go by herself. Even if that would have gotten her shattered for disobeying her own orders. The idea of what could have been lingered like a receding tide. No use thinking of that though, dwelling on what ifs only creates an indecisive gem.

She was brought out of her bitter thoughts when Peridot jostled awake blearily, “Huh?”

“Shhh, it’s okay, we’re almost back to the temple.” Indeed, they were. Currently they were over the ocean and in the darkness, it looked like a giant black mass of movement ready to swallow them up if they were to fall.

Unfortunately, she had to wake Peridot up once more when they reached the door. Then Aquamarine guided her to the couch which was already set up. Turns out soothsayers were useful for something. Or Amethyst really came through. She tucked Peridot in and sat on the armrest near her head. “Thank you for this. I had a really nice time.”

“So did I,” Aquamarine responded. It was fortunate that Peridot had her eyes closed because Aquamarine had hers fixed on her face longingly.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

Peridot went silent for a time which made her think that she had finally fallen asleep for the rest of the night. That is, until her eyes became barely visible to meet her own, “I missed you before you came back. Thank you for being here.”

“Of course, my jewel. Now go to sleep. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow.”

“Like what?” Peridot yawned. She snuggled into the armrest so close to Aquamarine that they were a micro unit apart.

“We’ll plant more flowers and maybe we’ll bake something or go for another fly. I would like to take Pumpkin to the dog park as well,” Aquamarine said as she started to stroke Peridot’s hair.

“That sounds nice.” And Peridot was silent again.

Sitting in one place while waiting for someone else to move had never been so captivating until Peridot had been involved. Aquamarine didn’t even feel the passage of time, but she did hear Amethyst’s door open when the small quartz stumbled out of her own room.

She gave the pair a tired pleased look, “So how’d it go?”

“Like normal.”

“Couldn’t work up the courage?” Amethyst asked, surprised.

“It’s not that.” Aquamarine wanted nothing more than to kiss Peridot awake like all the romance programs showed she should, but that wasn’t what she needed. Not what they needed. “I think I should stay where I am for a while.”

Amethyst looked around as if trying to find an answer. “On the couch cushion?”

Aquamarine sighed, but there was no anger there. “By her side.” They were immortal after all. If she had taken hundreds of years to develop these feelings and realize them, then she could wait a few more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, this is the end of this one. I know this might disappoint some people seeing as Lapis didn’t come back, but keep in mind it’s a little different here than in cannon. No trial, so the Diamonds don’t have a reason to come back to Earth and neither does Lapis. I may do a sequel or add onto this one day if I want to pick it back up, but I’m cool with letting it chill as it is.


End file.
